Animus
by Valeria Aurelia
Summary: After being cursed with darkness and pain by a strange Marine Captain, Luffy is on the verge of death! Now Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Sabo must venture into Luffy's mind to destroy the darkness that is fogging his mind before his brain kills himself! But with so much darkness already in his mind, how will they know what to destroy? (T for language/violence!)
1. Chapter 1: Government-man!

**Okay, y'all. So, I know I shouldn't be doing this because I have a lot of catching up to do in my other two stories, but... I couldn't wait anymore! I have had this story in my head for TWO FRIGGIN' YEARS! I write because it's how I get my feelings out! This story was eating me alive! **

**Was that weird? Yeah, that was weird. So I'm really excited to be making this. Oh! And by the way, the title, _Animus_, is Latin for 'The Mind'. I'm not gonna rub it in or anything, but... I know Latin. Heh, heh, heh...**

******DISCLAIMER! This wonderful story belongs to the genius we all call our leader, master, and god. Oda-sensei!**  


**DISCLAIMER! The amazing artwork on the front cover is made by someone else. I don't know who, but I guess I'll thank for it. I won't post the actual link to the page because I closed the tab and it took a _really_ long time to get to it. But yeah, there are some really awesome fanart pictures on there, not only of One Piece, too! Y'all should totally check it out!**

**Sabo and Koala are also in here because I'm a major Sabo fangirl. Please forgive me if it's like 5 years from 2014 and it turns out their attitudes aren't anything like I guessed, and they _never_ follow the Strawhats on a few adventures. I'm _guessing_. **

**Well, without further ado, here's my long awaited** **chapter!**

* * *

On a little, innocent island in the New World, it seemed like another ordinary day. But it wasn't. Like always, because this is a story about the Strawhats, isn't is? And as we all know, 'ordinary' and 'Strawhat' don't exist in the same book. And since we're using 'Strawhat' let's delete 'ordinary'.

On a little, innocent island in the New World, it seemed like another crazy day. "STOP! STRAWHAT!" Four men ran down the street. One man laughed, while his companions screamed and yelled at him about how stupid he was.

"You can never keep your mouth shut, can you!" A tan skinned, green-haired man snapped.

"Dunno! Never tried!" The captain replied as he continued to run, which made a blonde-haired man chuckle.

"Stop laughing you two!" A dark-skinned, long-nosed young man screeched.

"Oh lighten up, Usopp! It's a beautiful day!" The captain said.

"It would be if we weren't being chased by _Marines_, baka!" The sniper snapped.

"STRAWHAT!" The Marines called again.

The captain gasped. "That's me!"

"SHUT UP!" The sniper screeched again. The four men stopped when they had gotten to their ship.

An orange-haired woman ran to the railing, followed by two other women. "Luffy!" The captain looked at her with a smile. "Stop smiling, you idiot! It's been two years! Grow up!"

"How rude!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I was trying to be!" The navigator snapped, which made the blonde-haired man mouth, 'Wow', then they all looked back at the Marines.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" The captain of the Marines announced.

"Hello!" Luffy waved, which made the Marine narrow his eyes.

"How annoying..." The Marine Captain muttered. "I must ask you to surrender. If you refuse to do so, we must take you down by fo-"

The Marine captain was interrupted by a rubbery fist being slammed into his face. "I choose the second option, please." Luffy smirked.

"How _uncivilized_." The Marine-dude sounded from underneath the fist. He pulled away from Luffy's hand and announced, "Men! Attack that man!"

"Ugh, he can never keep himself out of trouble, can he?" The cook said with an annoyed tone.

"We figured that out every since we met him, Sanji." Nami breathed as Sanji threw himself into the combat below, followed by her two companions, and... everyone else. The fight continued for quite some time until all the Marines were lying on the ground. Well, except for the formal Captain, that is.

"Give up, Strawhats!" The Marine ordered.

"This is the worst time to repeat that, you know." Zoro said.

"You may think I'm outnumbered, but I don't need subordinates to beat lowlifes like you!" The Marine Captain snapped.

"Oh yeah? Because you seem pretty weak to me," Luffy scoffed, feeling pretty confident in his strength and number.

"Why you...!" The Captain growled.

"With your formal talk and your slicked back hair." Luffy continued.

"Oi, Luffy." His brother, Sabo, whispered. He could see that it wasn't a good idea to just keep taunting the Marine, neither would do much good.

"Oh, relax, Government-man ain't gonna do anything! He hasn't done anything yet, either." Luffy pushed on.

"What did you say?" The short-tempered, growling, Government-man steamed.

"Woah, Government-man, you look a little red. Do you need some tea? It has a great calming effect." Luffy offered, it was actually quite nice of him too. But this made Government-man scream in rage (I swear, there was steam coming out of his ears!).

"THAT'S IT! FIRST YOU TOOK DOWN MY MEN, THEN YOU INSULTED ME! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I AM! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL TERROR AND PAIN FEELS LIKE!" Government-man screeched as a dark cloud erupted from his ears and flowed into any opening on Luffy's body it could find. It stuffed itself into his ears, his nostrils, and his screaming mouth.

"LUFFY!" The Strawhats and the two Revolutionaries screamed in terror as the cloud disappeared into Luffy's head. When it was gone, he let out a groan and fell to the ground.

Sabo rushed to his brother's limp body and turned him over. Luffy was completely limp and the only thing that moved was his eyes that darted around helplessly. "Oh my Oda!" Sabo was terrified (who wouldn't? What! You wouldn't? Liar!), his beloved little brother looked almost dead. With his previous tan skin now ghostly white and his mouth open like he had been screaming his head off... After Ace died, he had promised himself he would never let another brother die. Sabo's eyes of fear and horror slowly became angry and infuriated. He looked up at Government-man, who was crazy enough to be still standing there. "What have you done!" Sabo demanded.

"I put a cloud of pain inside his head." Government-man smirked.

"What in the hell does that mean!" Sabo snapped.

"Well, his brain is focusing now on the cloud inside his head and nothing else in the body. So that's why he is completely paralyzed, well except for his eyes. His eyes still work... and his ears, because they are so close to the brain, that's it's extremely easy to get to them and still focus on the cloud." Government-man explained.

"Is that all!" Sabo demanded.

"No, because the brain is trying so very hard to get rid of the strange newcomer, it will soon try to kill it. But how does a body kill something? With white blood cells~! Yay~!"

"You're insane." Sabo whispered in an annoyed tone.

"But! I put the cloud inside the _brain_. Where are the white blood cells going? To the brain." Government-man continued in a blunt voice.

"What're you saying?" Sabo asked.

Chopper gasped. "No!"

"Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Are you saying," Chopper stepped forward. "That while the white blood cells try to kill off the cloud it will..." Chopper couldn't get himself to say it.

"Kill the brain." Government-man finished his statement with a smirk. The Strawhats stared at him in horror.

"You _bastard_!" Sabo yelled.

"How do we fix this!" Zoro demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" Government-man pointed out.

Suddenly, Government-man felt himself being pushed to the ground with a pipe on his neck. "Because if you don't," Sabo threatened. "I'm going to kill you."

"Ah! Okay, okay! There is an old witch on the other side of the island! She has been said to be able to fix any spell! I don't know if she can, but she might be able to fix your captain." Government-man the Coward answered.

Sabo rose while Sanji said, "Heh, that was easy."

"What if he's lying?" Nami mentioned.

"It's our only option." Zoro said.

"You're right," Sabo said as he looked down at his limp brother, who was staring at them.

"Do you agree, Luffy?" Zoro asked. Luffy didn't respond, of course he didn't, but he didn't even look at his first-mate. "Luffy?" Luffy continued to look up at the sky. "Luffy! Can you hear me!" Then Luffy looked at him, eyes full of determination. He moaned a slurred agreement and his friends all smiled down at him.

* * *

The Strawhats walked down a narrow path in the middle of the forest. Each of the Strawhats walked one after another. Robin led the way, for she was the one who asked the villagers where this 'witch' lived. Sabo carried Luffy on his back and talked gently to him the entire trip. After what seemed liked hours, they finally got to a small hut in a small clearing. It was truly what you would think a witch would live in.

The Strawhats gathered around the hut. Zoro walked up to the door and was about to knock on the door, but before he could, the door swung open and he felt a sharp thump on his head.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Screeched an old woman covered in warts and wrinkles. No wonder they called her a witch.

"Why not! It's a door! Aren't you supposed to touch it!" Zoro snapped, earning him another sharp thump on the head.

"How dare you raise your voice to me, young man! Or I won't help your friend over there!" The witch screeched again.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Nami asked.

"Don't you read books, girlie? I'm a witch! That's what I do! Now, come, come!" The witch said as she beckoned them into her home and made them sit down. She propped Luffy up in front of her as she checked him out in odd ways- like pulling out his tongue and hitting it with a walnut, then groaning with disapproval. "He's been cursed." She finally confirmed.

"We know that!" The Strawhats snapped in unison.

"Oh well, so-rry, smartie pants! I was just confirming it... to myself!" She stated.

"Why do you sound so unsure, then!" Usopp snapped.

"So? Can you help him?" Nami asked.

"Well, of course I can! It's pretty easy on my part, too!" The witch said. The Strawhats smiled and laughed quietly with joy until they were interrupted by the witch again. "But it ain't gonna be easy for you youngsters!"

"What? What do mean?" Usopp asked.

"Well, six people have to participate in the spell."

"And what do those six people have to do?" Usopp asked again.

"Hmm..." The witch looked like she was trying to decide whether or not to tell them. "I must make six people go into the victim's mind and destroy the cloud themselves." She explained bluntly.

The Strawhats just stared at her as if they were trying to decide whether or not to believe her, the Sabo said, "I'm cool with that. Let's do it."

"What! That easy!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Alright, pick your six people, please." The witch said.

"Okay, I'm definitely going. Luffy's my brother, I'm not gonna let another one die." Sabo stated.

"I'm going too. Luffy saved my life a bunch of times, and I've gotta repay him." Zoro said.

"Even though Marimo's going, I'm going to... And sadly enough, for the same reason." Sanji said.

"This is rather interesting. And I have to agree with Zoro and Sanji, Luffy saved my life, and I have to save his." Robin said.

"I don't completely understand what we're doing, but if it means saving Luffy, I'm in. He's my nakama, I can't let him die." Nami stated.

"I-I guess I'm going too. Luffy's my best friend. I don't know if I could forgive myself if he died." Usopp stuttered.

"Wait, no! I wanna go! Luffy's my friend, too!" Chopper said.

"Chopper, I think it would be better if you stay here." Nami explained gently. "You're the doctor, and we all need you if something goes wrong."

"Okay..." Chopper pouted.

The witch smirked and said, "Alright, ya brats. If you say so!" She shuffled through some vials and potions, until she pulled out a vial with blue liquid inside. She poured a drop into Luffy's mouth, then gave it Sabo. "Drink one sip and pass it on. This will transport your thoughts into his. Everything that is not supposed to be there, destroy. But first, you must find your brother's souls. Once you do this, he will guide you the rest of the way." Sabo nodded, drank one sip, then passed it to Zoro.

"Good luck, you guys!" Franky yelled.

"Save Luffy-san, please!" Brook called as he waved a handkerchief and tears streamed down his bony face.

"Good luck, Sabo! Make sure to bring your brother back safe and sound!" Koala said.

The world slowly began to fade away. Everything was shifting and turning. Suddenly, the witch exclaimed, "Oh! And one more thing! If you die in your captain's mind, you die for real! Sorry I didn't mention that before!"Sabo didn't have much time to process that statement as he slowly drifted after into another world.

The world of Animus...

* * *

***sigh* Finally! Isn't this exciting? I don't feel like doing a full review of this chapter, but... There ya go! Did y'all like it? I did! Man, does that feel good to let it out! I can't wait to make the next chapter, y'all! But for now, see y'all later!**

**VALETE! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Kingdom of Marble

**RAAAAH! Why am I screaming? Simple, I WROTE AROUND _2,000_ WORDS YESTERDAY, BUT NOW THEY'RE ALL GONE AND I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN! If you are reading this and you don't have a account, when you get one, whatever you do, DON'T WRITE ONLINE! *pants really hard* **

**Woah! I just had an actual, meaningful rant! So... anyway... Happy St. Patrick's Day, y'all! I didn't wear green today so my family tried to pinch me _all day_! It was so scary *cries like a girly-girl*! I may be a girl, y'all, but I _hate_ girly-girls. They're so annoying. Right, boys? Right!**

**I wanted to answer a few of Himitsu no Neko's questions if you don't mind. I'm sure that others have these questions as well, so... I was planning on making the chapters 1,000-3,000 words. I probably never get into the 3,000s, but I _might_. I also might make them less than 1,000 sometimes. Second question, I was not going to put romance in this fanfiction. Most of my fanfictions do not romance in them at all. Except for only one, but it hasn't been made yet. Last question, I was going to add little details in the fanfiction that relate to some of my favorite all time movies. But strangely, none of them are actually from One Piece, and neither do they actually have any deeper meaning. These little parts are silly details that are pretty much just for me or anyone else who have actually seen these movies. **

**Well, enough of this dilly-dally, on with the show! I guess it's not a _show_****, it more like a-**

* * *

Sabo slowly blinked his eyes open, but was greeted to... _nothing_... Absolute nothingness... Where was he...? To answer his question, he slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a white void that housed nothing but his brother's friends and himself. Soon, he woke up everyone else.

"Where are we?" Nami asked.

"I don't know... But it's giving me the creeps." Sabo replied.

"Isn't is obvious? We're in Luffy's mind," Sanji answered. "Just like that old hag said."

"What!" Usopp screeched. "This is Luffy's mind? But it's so..."

"Empty..." Nami finished.

"Yeah!" Usopp said again.

"No," Zoro finally said as he stood up. "I don't know what's going on, but... Luffy may be stupid, but he's not a post. He has feelings... His emotions should be shown in some sort of way, right? So why isn't it?"

"I guess you're right." Nami replied. Suddenly, in front of them, they saw a small circle being turned with great difficulty.

"What's that!" Sabo gasped.

"Eeee!" Nami and Usopp screamed as they hugged each other.

"I think we're about find out Zoro's question." Robin answered.

The circle started to turn easier now, until it flew off like a cork on a bottle. They heard someone inside the hole curse, then a black-haired man popped his head out. "Oh! It's so far away! Do I have to go and get it?"

"No," Murmured an annoyed voice. "I have an extra one down here."

"Why are you always too well prepared!" The man asked.

"I'm never _too_ well prepared! I'm always well enough prepared, unlike you!" The voice snapped.

"Shut up!" The man snapped back.

"No, you shut up and do your job!" The voice ordered.

"Err... Touche..." The man murmured as he looked around the white void of nothingness.

"Is it clear?" The voice asked.

"Yep, it's clear!" The man answered.

"Hey!" Sanji called. Which made the black-haired man look over at them with a frantic face. "Who are you!"

"Ah! Scratch that! Not clear! NOT CLEAR!" The man screamed in fear.

"Stop yelling, baka! Your hurting my ears!" The voice demanded.

"THERE'S SIX PEOPLE OUT HERE, MAN! _SIX_!" The man screeched as he tried to climb back from where he came.

"Ah! Stop! Your kicking me in the fa- AH! STOP IT, YOU IMBECILE!" The voice ordered.

"We need to run, man! We need to run!" The black-haired man's voice screamed.

"What? Why?" The voice said as another man popped his head up out of the hole, widened his eyes, then ran away screaming with his friend.

The Strawhats stared at the hole in bewilderment, looked at each other, then back at the hole. "That was..." Usopp started.

"Strange..." Nami finished.

"Why are you the only one who has been finishing my sentences!" Usopp snapped.

Robin walked toward the hole which the two men left wide open. She looked down into the hole and gasped. This made the other Strawhats come to the hole as well. Inside the hole was beautiful, green grass. She stuck her feet through and jumped in.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji yelled as he followed her, making everyone else, one by one, jump in.

They were all of the sudden standing in the middle of a large forest. The trees were covered in moss and vines, and shot up into the sky like skyscrapers. The hole they had come from was just a strange circle of white, which floated in such a random place, that if you were to put the lid back on, you would probably never come back.

"No..." Sabo breathed as he stepped a little ways further than the others and touched a tree gently, as if he thought one tiny movement would make it all disappear.

"What is it, Sabo?" Robin asked.

"This...This looks exactly like the forest Luffy and I grew up in..." Sabo explained.

"Really?" She said.

"Oh, I would recognize it anywhere..." He looked back at them. "It's our home." He started to walk around, looking at each tree which he passed by almost everyday. "We know it like the back of our hands... It was our backyard..." He smiled, remembering all the fun they had in this dangerous place, which would make most children whimper in fear. Not them, though. They found fun in the darkest places.

He then looked to an opening in the trees. The light that filtered through them, was so bright that you couldn't see anything past those trees. He gasped, "That's where the Grey Terminal should be!"

"The what?" Zoro asked.

"The Grey Terminal. It was a junkyard for a kingdom on the island we lived on, Dawn Island. We used to go there all the time and rob random thugs that lived in the Grey Terminal. Or we went there to collect some things." Sabo explained as he walked towards the opening. He expected to see the Grey Terminal but what we saw instead, completely surprised him.

Instead of a messy junkyard full of useless thugs, it was a beautiful kingdom, which was made entirely out of yellow marble. The thugs were lovely people who danced through the streets and sang wonderful songs of the sun, the trees, and the creatures. "What is this?" Sabo asked himself.

"This doesn't look like a junkyard, Sabo." Zoro teased.

"Well, it's not supposed to be here!" Sabo explained. "This isn't the Grey Terminal! I don't understand! Why is everything so similar except here!"

The Strawhats didn't listen to him, though. They just walked right past him, down a small hill, and made their way into the marble kingdom. "That doesn't matter right now, Sabo." Robin said. "We should go into the kingdom and ask if anyone knows how to fix Luffy. We can think about that later."

Sabo just stood there, pondering, for a while. Until he thought it didn't matter, and followed his brother's friends into the marbled kingdom.

* * *

"Damn it!" Screamed a tribal-looking man as he stood on a balcony made of yellow marble. He watched as a dark storm cloud neared his precious kingdom. "How could this have happened!"

"I'm so sorry, sire," Whimpered a servant that stood to his right. "We tried very hard to stop the darkness from getting in, but it's just so strong!"

The man panted hard in rage then asked, "Where is Areté?"

"Ar-Areté, sire?" The servant stuttered.

"Yes! Are you deaf! Where is he!" The man snapped.

"H-He hasn't returned ever since he went to visit... the _boy_... sire." The servant explained.

The man's eyes widened in rage and he screamed in fury. He then stormed into a throne room behind him. As he walked through the long hall he ordered, "Close the curtains, _now_!" And his servants started to rest the drapery over the opening of the balcony. "I don't want to look at my death."

He finally reached his great throne of the same marble as his balcony. We sighed a heavy breath, leaned back with his eyes closed, he tried to calm himself down. Without opening his eyes, he asked a woman next to him, "How many of my people have died?"

"Th-Three, your majesty." The woman stuttered, afraid that her kind master would hurt her.

"Damn..." Was all he said as he rested his hand into his fingers and rubbed his forehead. A man then ran up to the woman and gave her a piece of parchment. She read it then gasped as her hand came to her mouth. The man in the throne quietly asked, "What does it say?" The woman handed him the parchment paper and ran away. He opened his eyes and read the report. His eyes suddenly widened in rage and he stood up, throwing the report to the floor, "DAMN IT!" His roar made all of his servants gasp and back away. They had always known their master as the kind, gentle king, who would give his life for his people and friends without of second thought. But for him to scream and yell in fury, was just frightening and bizarre.

The man looked at a servant who gave the report to the woman and yelled, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"W-Well, you see, sire. The cloud of darkness in killing the trees in the _Forest of Subconscious _and people are fearing _he _will escape. One light from _Gomu's Club _burned out. The people of _Hippocampus _are venturing outside. And Areté is stuck in _Anterior Cingulate _with no escape! So he sent this letter as... a report..." The servant explained.

"AAARGH!" The man started to scream in fury as he grabbed his head and tossed around.

Suddenly, two men ran into the throne room screaming. "SIX DUDES! HELP! THEY CAME!"

"Silence!" The man ordered as they stopped on the edge of the room. They stood in fear of their king and watched his every movements. He stood tall and proud as he glared down on them. "What brings you into my presence?" He questioned them in a threatening, overpowering voice.

"O, great king of _Animus_! We were doing our patrolling rounds, when we looked through _Medulla_!" One of the terrified men explained.

"Yes," The king beckoned them to go on with their tale.

"And-and then! We thought it was perfectly clear, but it wasn't!" The other man continued.

The king's eyes widened in shock. "What do mean! No one can venture in there! That's impossible! Who were they!"

"We don't know, your majesty!" The black-haired replied. "But-But they came in, sire!"

"What!" The king snapped. "Do you know where they are now?"

"Yeah! They are going into the kingdom!" The blonde-haired man answered.

The king started to walk towards his balcony as he ordered, "Guards! Find those men! Arrest anyone who looks unfamiliar to these parts! Bring them here, and _quickly_!" He walked out of the throne room and looked down onto his beloved kingdom. His people looked happy as always, but he knew that they had been dancing and singing less ever since the pain ventured into the land of the imagination.

"I have some very important questions to ask them..." The king said.

* * *

**Ooh~! This is so exciting! Kya~! I like this chapter _way_ better than my last one that I lost! **

**Why was the Grey Terminal replaced with a beautiful kingdom of yellow marble? Who was that mysterious king? Who is his friend, Areté, that he's waiting for so diligently? Who is that _boy_ that they seem so afraid of? All of this and more will _not_ be revealed in the _next_ chapter of _Animus_! (But it will in time, I promise)**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I sure did (I say that about every chapter I write, don't I?)! Thanks for reading and I hope to make another chapter tomorrow! I also hope to make another chapter of Wished Away tomorrow, too. **

**VALETE! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Ethos

**Er mer gerd! Her, yer! HerHerHer! **

**Hahaha! Sorry about that, y'all! That was Er-mer-ger-ese! It's so fun to do! (Does anyone get the feeling I have ADHD?) I had said, "Oh my god! Hey, y'all! Hahaha!". **

**Well, it's a Tuesday, my second-to-least-favorite-day-of-the-week, and I'm super mad that they are skipping this weeks chapter due to the fact that the volume is yet to come to my country! RAAAH! So that was today's stupid rant. (I feel like I have to do one every chapter, now) **

**Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy Chapter 3 (because, like always, I am) and have fun in Luffy's world!**

* * *

The Strawhats walked down the street of marble. Every once and a while they would stop by a shop or two and ask some questions to the owners. The kingdom looked so happy and cheerful as they danced down the sidewalks, singing. There was a street performer on every corner, so no matter street you were on, you always had a soundtrack.

"It's so nice here!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yes." Robin agreed.

Suddenly, a woman ran out of a house screaming and crying, "Oh, someone help me! Please!"

The Strawhats ran over to her. Everyone on the street was crowding around the woman, asking her what was the matter.

"Oh! It's my son! Something's gone terribly wrong!" She cried.

The Strawhats came forward. "What happened to your son?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know! I don't know! Can you fix him! Please!" She woman answered, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll see what we can do, madame." Sabo replied as the Strawhats ventured into her home. It wasn't very special, a table in the center, a kitchen on the side, and two beds in the back.

"Over here!" Zoro called. And the Strawhats came running. There, on the floor, was a young boy, about four or five, was curled up withering in pain.

"Hey! Kid! What's wrong!" Sanji called to him. The child didn't respond. He just cried and shook as the Strawhats stared at him, not knowing what to do.

Robin stepped forward, looked at the boy, then said, "He's dying."

"What!" The Strawhats exclaimed.

Zoro ran outside and called out to the citizens surrounding the house, "Is there a doctor here!"

"Doctor?" One man said, "We never needed one."

"What? What do you mean?" Zoro asked, confused why the whole kingdom had no doctor at all.

"No one gets hurt here, young man." Another man explained. "No one ages or dies."

"What! How!" Zoro exclaimed.

"That's just how it is. Don't you know that?" The man answered.

Zoro ran back inside and said, "There is no doctor in this whole kingdom."

"What! Why not!" Nami exclaimed.

"No one gets hurt, ages, or dies here. It's weird." Zoro replied.

"Then what are we gonna do! The kid's about to die any moment now!" Sanji yelled.

Suddenly, three warrior-like men stormed into the house. They grabbed all six of them and announced, "You are all under arrested by order of the king!"

"What! On what charge!" Zoro snapped.

"For trespassing on a kingdom of peace without further notice!" One of the warriors announced.

"What!" Sanji yelled as they were dragged out of the house.

"No! Wait! What about the boy!" Nami exclaimed.

"What about him?" Another warrior threatened.

"He's going to die soon! Please, we need to help him!" Nami explained.

The warriors all looked at each other and made a silent agreement. "Bring the kid."

"No! My son! Where are you taking him! What are you doing!" The woman cried.

"Calm down, miss. We're bringing him back with us to be checked on. We'll bring him back safe and sound, I promise." One of the warriors said gently.

"Really?" The woman smiled.

The warrior smiled back at her and said, "If I don't I will personally come here everyday and do all of you chores. I promise you." And with that, they started to walk towards a large palace settled in the middle of kingdom.

* * *

The king sat on his throne with his head in his right hand. His eyes were closed and his face full of frustration. A servant-girl walked up to him with a gold tray of grapes, figs, pears, and a goblet of wine. He opened his eyes, looked at the tray, then up at the girl. "And what is this?"

She answered without looking at him, "The chef wanted you to try the new harvest. They seemed to be the only things harboring life. And he thought you needed something to be thankful for today."

He smiled at her, took the tray, and placed it next to him. "I should thank you then. I guess the darkness can't kill everything." He picked off a grape and popped it into his mouth, then smiled at the taste. "And my what life it harbors!" He looked back at her and said, "Thank you, my dear. Tell me, are you a servant?"

"Yes I am, your majesty." She answered.

He laughed. "No, my dear. You are not a servant."

She looked at him confused.

"You are an angel." He smiled at her. She blushed and ran away. "No! Don't run away! I was only trying to be..." But she had already left. "Nice..." The king frowned, sat back down, and continued to eat; slumped back in his chair.

A servant rushed in from the large, marble doors. He was panting hard from the incredible journey it took for him to reach the throne room from the entrance hall. He then straightened and saluted his master. "Your majesty! The guards have returned with the six men that came from the _Medulla_!"

The king sat up, eyes wide, "Is that so, Pratt!"

"Sire, my name is not Pratt!" The servant corrected without moving from his straightened position.

"Bring them in, young Pratt!" The king ignored him.

"Sire, my name is not Pratt and I am _much_ older than you!" The servant corrected again, still not moving from his position.

"I said, bring them in! Why have you not moved?" The king ordered again.

"I have a cramp in my lower back, sire, and can't move!" The servant responded.

"What a strange predicament, Pratt. No matter, Servant #2!" The king announced, making another servant stand straight as well, "Don't stand like that, man! That's how he got that way in the first place!" The servant then relaxed. "Good, bring this man into the back and tell the other servants to fix his cramp! Then, let my guests in right away!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Servant #2 said.

* * *

Soon, the Strawhats were standing in front of the throne where a tribal-looking man sat. The man whore a large helmet-like hat which harbored to ram horns, lovely designs, and trailing along the back were beautiful, white, dove feathers. In the front of the helmet were red tassels tied together by blue stings. Two gold necklaces were worn around his neck. He had a blue and red armlet on his right arm, which made Xs and Os along it. He also wore blue leopard short with red and yellow strips on the bottom. Sheep's wool was sewn onto the bottom of his shorts and a gold belt let a green cloth hang from it. On the green cloth there was a symbol which resembled a white star, and below the star there was the word, "PEACE", in white characters. He had a thin face with gray eyes. On his right cheek there was a black X, and on his left cheek... was a scar with two gruesome stitches in them.

"Luffy..." Sabo whispered.

"Excuse me?" The man asked. He looked so much like Luffy, but his attitude was so annoyed and serious.

"Uh..." Sabo said.

"What did you say?" The man repeated.

"Nothing!" Sabo defended.

The man narrowed his eyes at him, but asked nothing about it. "You may be wondering why I have brought you here."

"Yeah." Sanji scoffed.

The man brought his fist down on the arm of his throne with a loud bang. "YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN I SAY!" He roared. His booming voice thundered throughout the long hall, which echoed through the vast immensity of the room. The Strawhats jumped back, not expecting the man who looked so much like their dear friend would yell at them.

The man's face was enraged, but it then went back to gentle when he knew they understood. "I brought you before me to ask you a few questions. My first question is, who are you?"

The Strawhats waited for a while, seeing if now was the time to speak. "Well, you see. We are the pirate crew of-" Nami started.

"My master?" The man asked.

"Uh... What?" Nami asked.

This made the man sigh and rub his forehead. "Ugh, you're so ignorant." That coming from_ Luffy_, hurt. "I guess I need to do some explaining before I can get any answers out of you." The Strawhats all looked at each other, then back up at the man. "My name is Phronesis. I am the first level of the Ethos. What is Ethos? Ethos is character. I won't explain any more than that. There are two other levels of Ethos, Areté and Eunoia. You may meet them sometime, but I don't really_ care_ about explaining them at the moment. If you didn't already know, you are in the mind of a young man named, Monkey D. Luffy. And from what you just told me, briefly, you seem to be friends with him." His eyes then ventured over to Sabo. "Or _brothers_. The three Ethos control this island. A place we call, _Animus. _I control most of what he _believes_, Areté controls his _motives_, and... _Eunoia,_" Phronesis scoffed at his name. "Controls his thoughts, emotions... pretty much _everything_ else. Now that you're almost caught up, answer my first question."

"Um, like I was saying, we are some of the crew members of Luffy." Nami continued, "And-"

"Ah!" Phronesis raised a finger to silence her. "That is the end of my first question. Second question, why are you here?"

"Well, a man put a cloud of darkness and fear into your head," Nami answered, which made Phronesis' eyes widen. "And he told us you were going to die if we didn't get it out. So, we went to this 'witch' and she put us in here."

"To get rid of the darkness and pain?" Phronesis asked.

"Yes." Nami clarified.

Phronesis stood from his chair and towered over them, tall and proud. His face was serious and firm. "You speak of nonsense!" He declared. "You _petty_ humans can't do anything here! You don't belong in this world!"

"What! No, don't deny us! It's the only way of saving you!" Nami exclaimed.

"Silence! You can not save me, nor the body I harbor! The only person that can save me is-" Phronesis froze. He thought, then gasped, looked down at them, and said, "Or maybe there_ is_ something you can do..."

The Strawhats looked at him, confused. Phronesis walked down the few stairs on which his throne rested. He strutted to his balcony and beckoned them to follow. "My dear friend, Areté, has gone missing. And yes, he is the same level of Ethos I had talked about earlier. I have gotten word that he is in his hometown, but I do not believe so. The last time I looked upon him, I sent him to go check up on a boy I put in a forest we call, _The Forest of __Subconscious_. Now, without him, I have given up hope on saving my kingdom." They stood on a balcony of yellow marble, watching as a dark storm cloud neared the lovely kingdom. Phronesis looked back at them and asked, "Look familiar?"

"Yeah..." Usopp breathed.

"Oh, so sorry, not you. Sabo, the brother of my home." Phronesis clarified. "Does _Animus _look familiar to you?"

"Well, yeah. It looks like my home, Dawn Island. But then again, it doesn't." Sabo said.

Phronesis smirked. "Yes, in fact, this entire island is completely based on Dawn Island. For when Luffy was born, this was his _entire_ world. As he grew up, this island grew as well. It now has a sea, a wondrous kingdom, a small village. Everything that he saw, went here."

"Wait a minute, Phronesis-san," Robin said. "Luffy's not a child anymore, and he isn't stuck on his island still. Why isn't the Grand Line and things like that here?"

Phronesis' eyes widened and closed just as quickly. "Hmm..." He seemed to be trying to find his words, but couldn't get them to stay still. "I'm... not sure. That's a very good question, but sadly, I cannot answer it."

"I see." Is all Robin said, and didn't answer any more.

"Anyway, I feel like Areté is still stuck in _The Forest of Subconscious__. _So what I want you six to do is, go into the forest, find him, and bring him back to me." Phronesis continued.

"Seems simple enough." Zoro said.

"What's he like?" Nami asked.

"He's... blind." Phronesis asked.

"Well, no wonder he's lost!" Sanji asked.

"He wears a long, leather robe. And he walks with a grand, golden staff. He's extremely wise, and can see nothing but on light." Phronesis explained.

"One light?" Robin asked.

"The sun." Phronesis answered. "That's how he gets around, he follows the sun."

"So," Zoro said, "All we gotta do, is find a blind guy and bring him back to you?"

"Correct," Phronesis confirmed, "Oh, and Sabo. _The Forest of __Subconscious _is where the forest on Mt. Corvo would be."

"Okay." Sabo said.

With their mission at hand, they started to walk out of the throne room. "Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you something!" Phronesis called, which made the Strawhats stop. They turned back to him and he called, "Watch out for the other inhabitant of _The Forest of Subconscious_! Areté went to go check on a little boy, remember? Well, that little boy may look small and innocent, but he's very dangerous!" This made Usopp screech. "He can't do anything to you, just as long as you _don't_ let him out of the forest!" The Strawhats nodded, as they left the long hall.

* * *

In the middle of a large forest, there was a cozy tree house built on the branches of a great tree. Inside this little tree house, sat a small child, cuddling in the corner. He shook as he sobbed and cried.

"It hurts...!" He cried. His little hand reached out towards a window. In the window, he watched as the sun was being fogged out by a dark, storm cloud. "Please...! Don't go...! I thought... I thought we were friends...!" The sun started to disappear more behind the darkness. "Please, Sun...! Don't leave me alone...!" But the Sun didn't listen as it disappeared, leaving darkness and pain behind with it. Once it did, though, the boy started to scream in agony, like someone was stabbing him. "Please! I don't want to be alone! I have no one else! Come back!"

The boy shivered in pain as he looked at his little, childish hand. The hand that had been cursed in this miserable forest. Left to never age and to be cursed as a weak, little boy. "Damn it...!" He hissed quietly. "What's going on...! Why does this hurt so much...!" He looked around and saw something lying next to him. He grabbed it and drew it close to his small body. He turned onto his back and cried, "Someone...! Anyone...! Help me...!"

Suddenly, the boy heard the sound of a cape flapping in the wind. He looked over to see a man in a long robe. A golden staff glistened next to him. "You...!" The child hissed. "Why are you here...!"

"Our king sent me," The man answered in a kind, gentle voice.

The boy chuckled a pained, raspy laugh. "King... Yeah, right..." He wheezed as blood trailed down his mouth. "Would a _real_ king do this to their citizen...?"

"You are not a citizen, I'm afraid." The man said.

The boy chuckled again, harder, but still pained. "I guess your right..." His voice was that of a child, but his tone sounded _much_ older. "But why are you _really_ here..." He looked at the robed man. "Areté...?"

"You were always older than you looked." Areté commented with a smirk.

"I'm... not really a child... Areté..." The boy responded.

"Yes, how old would you be this year?" Areté asked.

"Areté... that's the _least_ of our worries... what with the darkness venturing towards us..." The boy waited for Areté to answer his question. He then sighed after having no response. "Fine...! Like always... the _older _man gets his way... I'm now... _19_ this... year..." The boy looked at the man in the doorway with an annoyed glare. "_Happy_...?"

"A little. I came to _help_ you..." Areté answered finally. "_Eunoia_...!" The small boy's eyes widened as he stared at in shock.

"Help me...?" Eunoia tried to clarify. "Wh-Why...? Isn't this... what you two wanted...? My death...?"

Areté suddenly kneeled to the floor and let his head drop. He bowed to him as he said, "I never wanted this to be your fate..." The small boy's, Eunoia's, eyes widened larger. No one had done that in twelve years! "Your majesty! I have been waiting for your next command for so long!" Areté looked back up at his rightful master and announced. "I am still your loyal warrior, your majesty! My king, I will do anything for you! Just name it and it will be done!"

The small king of _Animus, _who had been trapped in a prison of no time, watched his returning warrior in shock. What would his first order be? He had never thought he would go back into power! "Fix me... Then..."

_"Save yourself...!"_

* * *

**WHOA~! WE GOT TO 3,276 WORDS, Y'ALL! Wasn't that such an exciting chapter, y'all! We saw all three of the Ethos'! **

**Ethos is a Greek word that mean "character". It is also a symbol in philosophy. I excel at philosophy in school. Whenever someone has a really deep, epic question, they either tell them to go to my awesome(~!) History teacher or... me! Yeah! High Five! Did I just virtually high five you? That was weird... I'm... I'm sorry... Anyway! In Rhetoric, Ethos has three categories, __****Phronesis- ****practical skills & wisdom, __****Arete- ****excellence of any kind, and _E_****_unoia_- goodwill a speaker cultivates between himself and his audience... I'm not really completely sure what in the world that means, so if anyone does, can you try to explain? I'm pretty sure I know, but I want to make sure. **

**************Well, I hope y'all liked this chapter. I thought the last bit was really exciting and suspenseful, I don't know if that goes for y'all, though. I think I'll do two chapters today. Or maybe the Wished Away chapter. If you don't get another chapter today, then I just wasn't able to publish it. See y'all later!**

**************VALETE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Eunoia and The Real Phronesis

**A'right! I not gonna waste anytime by going on useless rants or anything like that. I just wanted to quickly clarify to y'all that Phronesis is on the cover! So if you had trouble picturing him, he's right there. **

**Enjoy Chapter 4 of _Animus_! I'm so excited! :D**

* * *

The Strawhats walked through a beautiful forest of immense, green trees. Sabo led the way with everyone else in suit. As they went along he told silly stories about their childhood every time they would pass something that reminded him of it. They walked for what seemed like hours, until they came into a clearing with a large tree that stood in front of them. And in the great tree sat a sight very familiar to Sabo. A small tree house.

"No...!" Sabo gasped as he stumbled in the clearing.

"What is it, Sabo?" Robin asked him.

"That's our tree house!" He answered as he looked back at them with a smile.

"What?" Nami said.

"We made this tree house after we ran away from our foster mother!" He looked back up at it. He started to walk towards it as he said, "I gotta go in...!"

"Hold it, Sabo," Zoro ordered. "We're not here to reminisce. Remember, we're here to find Areté and save Luffy."

"Oh, don't worry. I feel like something's in there." He answered as he continued to walk to his old tree house. "And it's important!"

Though they agreed with Zoro, they follow Sabo anyway. They climbed the wooden ladder all the way up the tree. When they got to the top, they were welcomed to a little room. It was exactly as Sabo remembered it, with the trunk-pole in the middle, futons in front, even the broken clock and the three sake cups were still there. "Wow...!" Sabo breathed. It was like a flash-from-the-past!

"Wait, you made this?" Usopp said. "How old were you guys, again?"

"We were 10 and Luffy was 7..." Sabo answered, still caught up in his own little daydream.

Suddenly, Sabo felt a sharp hit in the throat as he dragged down to the floor. Before he knew it, he was on the floorboards with a pipe biting his neck. He opened his eye slightly to gaze into the glare of a small boy. A boy he knew very well. A face he would never forget. Luffy...

"Luf-" He gasped, but he pushed the pipe down on his throat again, making him choke. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him?

Luffy stared into his opened eye with curiosity and wonder. He seemed like he was trying to remember who he was, but couldn't place his finger on it. Suddenly, his eyes erupted open and his glaring expression turned into a bright smile as he said, "Sabo!"

Luffy pounced on him with a hug. A hug so incredibly strong, strangely, that Sabo felt like he was going to suffocate. "Oh Oda! I thought I was alone _fohevew! _I missed you _so_ much! I was _so_ wonwy!" Luffy's baby-talk was strange, but made him extra cute. When he released Sabo and gave him another smile, he then looked back up at the Strawhats. His eyes erupted with fireworks as stars seemed dance around his adorable face. "And you are _bestest_ frwends!" He then ran over to Nami and hugged her legs super hard. He then ran to Usopp and did the same, then Robin, then Sanji, then Zoro.

He skipped to the back of the room, grabbed a broken tea pot, seven cups (why he had _seven _I have no idea), and ran back to them. He sat on the floor and patted the spot next to him and said, "Sit down with me, bestest frwends!" Not wanting to make this cute-little-ray-of-sunshine sad, they all sat around him and were served "imaginary" tea.

"All the _adults_ say this is 'imaginawy', but once you beweave it's dehr, it's dehr!" Luffy giggled. He wore a yellow tank top and red shorts, just like the ones he always wore.

"So... You're Luffy, right?" Nami asked as she took her cup of "imaginary" tea.

He giggled a cute, childish laugh as he said, "I guess you can call me that if you want!"

"That's not your name?" Robin asked.

"Nah! My real name's Eunoia!" He laughed. Sabo dropped his glass, which made Eunoia look at him with a concerned look. His voice softened as it no longer harbored a baby-talk to it. "A-Are you okay, Sabo? What happened? Was it something I said?"

"Your name is Eunoia?" Sabo asked, Eunoia nodded. "Do you know Phronesis?"

Eunoia's cute, innocent face suddenly mad and annoyed. "Yes..." He growled. "I know him..." The Strawhats stared at him, wide-eyed, because his voice had changed dramatically.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you seem to not like Phronesis, Eunoia?" Robin asked.

Eunoia sighed, looked at her and said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything telling you." He set his cup down and leaned himself against his hands. "Twelve years ago, you may not believe it, but _I_ was the king of _Animus._"

"What!" The Strawhats all murmured and gasped in unison.

"Yeah, it was great and awesome! The island was in peace and harmony, for a child was their ruler, and all a child wants to do is have fun. This continued for seven years, until Luffy, my body, ate a Devil Fruit. A newcomer of our lands came, his name was Gomu. I really liked Gomu, and so did everyone else. Phronesis liked him the most, but for a different reason. You see, Luffy has a very important meaning in life, which we all agree here that needs to be done, or at least _tried. _But Phronesis thought I wasn't moving fast enough, I was making him wait for too long. So he took this as an opportunity to put my reign to an end." Eunoia explained.

"Wait, why was Gomu coming a good opportunity?" Usopp asked.

"Because he was an important newcomer, so I was very vulnerable at that time." Eunoia clarified, and Usopp nodded. "Anyway, he put my reign to an end by putting me into _The Forest of_ Subconscious. Here, there is no time, so I have been stuck here as a child for twelve years. But, no matter how hard he tries to get rid of me, I am always on top. I still am Luffy. I control whatever he does."

"Wait a minute, is that why Luffy acts so childish, even though he's 19?" Sanji asked. Eunoia scolded at him. "No offence."

"No, that wasn't rude at all." Eunoia glared at him more, until he said, "Yeah, sure, I guess so!" There was a long pause. "Yes..." Eunoia finally confirmed as he let his head drop.

"Wow, that's a sad story, Eunoia." Nami said. She hesitated until she asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Eunoia's eyes bulged as his head whipped up to stare into her's. "What?"

"Well, you seem to be in a bad situation, so I was wondering if you wanted us to help you." Eunoia just stared at her in shock. "While we're here and all."

"Oi, Nami." Zoro said. He didn't know if they should trust him. This little boy looked like the person Phronesis warned them about.

"It's okay, Zoro. Relax, he's just a little kid." She whispered.

Eunoia couldn't believe it, here were people standing right in front of him offering to help! His pleas had finally come true! His shocked face lit up. He shot up from his seat and started to bounce around in joy. "Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Oh, _yes_! I've been dreaming of this moment for so long! Thank you, Nami! _Thank you_!" He screamed with joy as he ran over to her and gave her a giant hug. After he hugged her he started to skip and dance all around the room, screaming, "I get to grow up! I get to leave the forest! I get to be a man!"

The Strawhats all smiled at their small captain. Even though he was supposed to be their friend and pretty much the same age as them, they couldn't help and think he was cute. Eunoia then sat down in front of them and said, "Okay, here's what you gotta do. Sabo, as you already know, this island is the same structure as Dawn Island," Sabo nodded. "Go to where Dadan's hut should be. But instead, there will be a large night-club called, _Gomu Club. _Once you're there, ask for a man named, Gomu. When you find him, convince him in any way possible to follow you to the sea. Sail, with Gomu, to the kingdom where Phronesis rules over and send him on the ship as well. Once both Gomu and Phronesis are on the ship, make it sail into the middle of the ocean. But you cannot be on that ship! Instead, come back to the _Forest of Subconscious_. In return for you doing this, I will help you save me." Eunoia offered with a smirk. "Do we have a deal?"

"Well, of course!" Sabo exclaimed. "If you put our reward out there as well, of course we'll do it!"

Eunoia then smirked more, then quietly whispered to himself, "I knew you would..."

* * *

**Ooh~! What does he have in mind for Sabo and the Strawhats? Hmm...? Or does he actually have nothing bad he's hiding about himself? **

**I know this chapter proved some people's opinions about who Eunoia was (I'm not gonna say your name because I feel like I've been embarrassing people, but I'm just gonna call ya, "s.P."! When I read your review I felt so bad because you were soon gonna find out that you were so wrong! Sorry! But what you said gave me an amazing idea that I'm gonna put! HAHAHA! Thanks for this _awesome _idea, s.P.!). **

**Well, I hope y'all liked this chapter! Because I always do! I mean, this is where one of the _main_ characters of the story comes in! How exciting is that, y'all! Have a Terrific Tuesday and a Wonderful Wednesday! I'm planning on not making another chapter tomorrow and doing the next _Wished Away_ chapter! Finally, right?**

**VALETE! **


	5. Chapter 5: Gomu and France Soir?

**Welcome Spring and Happy Birthday Sabo! I meant to make this little drabble-fanfiction(if I understand correctly what that is) and I was going to put Sabo celebrating his B-day, but decided not to. I'm still gonna make that fanfiction, but... not right now. I have three stories I gotta finish. I just realized I'm stuck on _From Whence I Came_, too! Ugh! I have a lot of catching up to do, y'all. **

**Before you start reading, though, be warned! I'm planning on making this chapter... _happy_... to welcome Spring!**

**Well, enjoy Chapter 5 of _Animus_~!**

* * *

The Strawhats stood in a small clearing on top of a little hill. It was exactly as Sabo remembered, except for the fact that instead of Dadan's hut, there was a night-club that was as bright as the sun. It hurt their eyes just to look at it.

"I don't know if we should be doing this, Nami," Zoro mentioned. "Remember what Phronesis said?"

"Oh, relax, Zoro!" Nami said. "He's just a little kid! And he needs our help, so I'm not going to let him stay that way!"

"But he's not actually a little kid." Zoro said again.

"Well... Well, even Phronesis said that he was Luffy's emotions and everything he does comes from him! Luffy's not a bad person, he saved all of our lives! So he can't be a bad person either." Nami stated.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but Nami didn't listen and walked through the bright doors of the club. They were greeted with a blast of laughing and talking that was like a punch in the face. Everything and everyone was covered in bright, beautiful colors. People crowded around a stage in the back, booths, bars, and poker tables. They danced and sang as they partied their heads off. Drinks were being thrown and poker chips were tossed on the floor.

"This place..." Usopp started.

"Is insane..." Nami finished.

"Will you stop doing that!" Usopp screeched.

Robin walked over to a bartender with a stupid smile on his face, and asked, "Excuse me. Do you know where I could find a man by the name of, Gomu?"

"Gomu?" The bartender replied. "You mean the big man? He's over a' 'is usual poker table, playin' with a newcomer to this joint. Guy's gotta earn 'is place 'ere, ya know?"

"I'm new here as well, sir. Can you tell me where his poker table is?" Robin asked again.

"Ah, I see! 'E should be right over there." The bartender answered as he pointed to a poker table, where the most people were surrounded around. "You can't miss him. 'E's one o' those people who can attract a lot of attention."

"Thank you very much." Robin said as she started to walk away.

"No, thank _you_! You should stay for a while! Have some fun!" The bartender called.

Robin just nodded, however, and kept walking. The Strawhats followed her to the table. Several people were surrounding the table, watching two men play... chess? On top of the table, instead of the usual game of poker, they had put a chess board onto it. One of the men was in a long, leather robe with a golden staff leaned up against the table at his side. He was quite young, in his early-twenties, perhaps. He had a light stubble that only ran across the edge of his jaw and a small goatee on his chin. His eyes were closed, though he looked like he was trying to decide what his next move was. When he opened his eyes, however, his pupils were white. He was blind.

"It's...!" Nami exclaimed quietly.

"Areté." Robin finished.

"Ah!" Areté said as he grabbed his rook, moved it across the board, and then captured his opponent's bishop. The board was not separated into white and black, though. The pieces and the board were purple and yellow.

The other man, who's pieces were purple, did not look like a man at all. His chin was pointed in an abnormal sort of way. His eyes were were a piercing yellow that pointed downwards in such a way that made him look a bit evil. His fingers were long and pointed. He had a smile that never left his face. And his teeth in this smile were pointed and fanged. He wore a purple robe with brown, leather boots. But the thing that was the most striking about his entire appearance, was his bright, purple skin.

"Don't celebrate yet, Areté," The purple man said as he stole the blind man's queen. "I just stole your queen!"

"What!" The man's white eyes widened, "Let me see!" He took his stolen piece and moved it around in his fingers, but the more he felt it's edges and curves, the more disappointed he became. He let his head drop as he sighed in defeat.

"Oh, don't be so upset, old boy!" The purple demonic man laughed. His voice was raspy but very high-pitched. And his laugh was even creepier. "The game's just beginning!"

"I guess so, Gomu..." The blind man replied as he put his head up again.

The Strawhats shuffled away from the table as they huddled up to form a plan. "How are we gonna get his attention?" Nami asked.

"We could just barge in there." Zoro said.

"We could tap him on the shoulder and say we need to talk to him." Usopp mentioned.

"We could put something in his drink to put him to sleep." Robin said bluntly.

"We could knock out Areté and replace Areté with one of us." Sanji said.

"Or... We knock out one of the bartenders or waiters, distract him with an insane meal of expensive delicacies, while he's stuffing himself we talk to Areté, send him back to Phronesis to get him and buddy on the ship, because his opponent left, Gomu will have no one to gamble with, right~? Wrong. We will gamble with him and when we win he has to go to the ship waiting for him with Phronesis and Areté." Sabo explained.

The Strawhats looked at him, wide-eyed. Nami narrowed her eyes at him and whispered, "Seriously?"

* * *

"Excaaaase mah, saaaaar," Said a voice in a snobby, weird accent as someone tapped Gomu's shoulder. He looked back to see a curly blonde-haired waiter with a thin, drawn-on mustache and a scar running across his left eye. The waiter held a large tray of fine dishes and delicacies. "I haaaard you wah expectaaang thaase!"

"I was?" Gomu asked, smile never leaving his purple face.

"Oooo, yeeees!" The waiter said.

"What's going on, Gomu?" Areté asked as his head lifted up towards the noise.

"Oh, a waiter has come by and is offering us some delicious looking dishes, my friend!" Gomu explained.

"Oh really? How nice of-" Areté began.

"Ah, ah! Nah, thase ah naht fah yah!" The waiter exclaimed.

* * *

"Great! It's working!" Nami exclaimed as the Strawhats hid behind one little bush.

"It is?" Zoro asked as they watched Sabo becoming very nervous with the questions that surrounded him.

"Oh, yeah! Look how well he's handling it, Zoro!" Nami said as Sabo was waving his hand at Areté, who was reaching out for a cupcake.

* * *

"Nah! Get yah dahtay paws away, ah say!" The waiter exclaimed as Areté tried to have a taste of his friend's sweets.

"Oh, come now. Why can't I have just a small taste?" Areté asked.

"Because thay ah sah amahzang!" The waiter explained as he waved his hand around, trying to emphasize how amazing they were.

"That's why I _should_ have some, isn't it?" Areté said.

"Nah!" The waiter started to sweat because of how nervous he was.

"Oh my! These are simply to _die_ for, my friend!" Gomu told Areté. "Tell me, waiter. What is in this?"

Now he got him. "Wha's in ah?"

"Yes. What's it made of?"

"Ah..." The waiter started to look around the room, searching for ideas.

"Waiter?"

* * *

"He's a pro!" Nami exclaimed as they watched Sabo's head swinging back in forth, looking for something.

"Nami," Zoro said as Gomu repeated his question. "He's awful."

* * *

"Lav!" The waiter exclaimed.

"Aww...!" The audience of the chess game said.

"Love?" Areté repeated.

"Yes!" The waiter nodded.

"That's ridiculous."

"Wha?"

"That's not a real answer, ya know."

"Ah..."

"What's your name?" Areté quirked an eyebrow.

"Mah nahm?" The waiter's eyes widened.

"Yes, your name. What is it?"

"Ah..."

"It's not that hard! It's just your name!"

"Ah..." The waiter's eyes darted around, searching for an answer.

"Hello~!" His customer was getting impatient!

Suddenly, the waiter spotted a lamp.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Usopp asked. "He's sweating off the mustache I drew on."

"He's looks terrible." Robin mentioned.

"You guys are just critics. He's doing _fine_!" Nami said.

"Nami," Zoro said as they watched Sabo bat his forehead with a handkerchief. "He's going to die."

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right." Nami gave up pretending as they watched Sabo smile a little at a lamp.

* * *

"Fran Swa~!" The waiter exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air.

"That's the stupidest name... I've ever heard," It seems... he was not impressed! "What's your real name?"

"Mah rahl nahm?" The waiter's voice cracked because of how much sweat he had lost.

"Yeah."

"Ah..."

"Your mustache is sweating off."

"Ah nah!" The waiter said he turned around and covered up his face. He whipped off his sweat, brought out a black eyeliner pencil, and quickly drew on a new mustache. He then quickly turned back around.

"Did you..." Areté started as his eyebrow went up.

"Hah?" The waiter mumbled.

"Did you just..."

"Dahd ah wha?" The waiter asked.

"Did you just _draw on_ a new mustache?" Areté asked.

"Nah...?" The waiter answered as he looked around frantically.

"Why did that have a question mark at the end!" Areté snapped.

"Ah..." The waiter mumbled.

"Whatever, I'm done talking to you. Go away." Areté ordered.

"Ahkah, bah!" The waiter called as he quickly ran away. He ran over to the other Strawhats.

He bent down to them and said, "I'm never going to do that, ever again."

Sabo put his head down and whispered, "Please... Please! Don't tell Koala! She's my best friend!"

"Will you she yell at you or something?" Nami asked.

"No! It's just really embarrassing! She'll probably make fun of me or something!" Sabo sobbed. (Hey! That kinda rhymes!... Oh wait... No it doesn't! D:)

"But Sabo," Usopp said. "You didn't send the message to Areté!"

"Yeah, I know! But I didn't want to be in that situation any longer!" Sabo yelled.

"How are we going to do it then?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Sanji-kun's already doing it." Nami said as they all looked over at Sanji in a chef's clothing, apologizing to Areté and Gomu for the waiter's strange behavior.

"Damn it!" Sabo snapped.

* * *

**Poor, Sabo. And on his Birthday, too. :,(**

**Ja-Hahaha! Did y'all like France ****Suoire? I have no idea if that's how you spell "Swa~", but yeah! I meant to make this really funny, but it became a little... _extreme..._ Don't you think? I _know_ that that was _really_ OOC, even though I don't know his real attitude yet. I got a little carried away, but it became so freakishly funny, that I didn't have the heart to let it go.****You know that saying, _'When the horse can't walk, shoot it__.'_? That horse was still walking, I couldn't shoot it yet.  
**

**But yeah, I feel like I might get a bad rap about it. Things like, "That was _too_ funny, Valeria!", "What the hell was wrong with that chapter!", "Sabo's not a di-"**

**Ah! No! Let's not get into curse words, now! I only put those in my actual stories! I did accidentally let a 'hell' slip... should I delete that..? Nah.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was just for laughs, that's what Spring is for! Happiness! And Birthdays, Birthdays are for laughs, too. I couldn't stop cracking up the whole time. Yeah, it was great. Well, thanks for reading. And thanks for laughing. My motto is actually, _"The more you laugh, the longer you live!"_ Jaha! Got that one from a joke book. **

**VALETE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Phronesis' Secret Plan

**I found out how to really spell France Suoire's name! It's actually Fran Soir!**

**Wasn't Chapter 5 fun, y'all?*sigh* Yeah... I'll miss Fran Soir, I will. He was really fun to write. I'm very sorry, my French readers, because... He was supposed to be French. But... since Sabo's such a terrible actor... Fran Soir _died_ and was brought back to life by the power of stupidity. Yes, stupidity has power, over everyone and everything. I learned that a long time ago, once I met my friend who's catchphrase is, _"MURDER PARTY!". _Scariest but nicest person you'll ever meet, y'all.  
**

**Well, enough about me! Let's get onto the (serious -.-) Chapt- Hey! How'd that get in there!**

* * *

Sanji walked over to the Strawhats. When he came over to them, Nami asked, "Is he?"

"Yeah," Sanji confirmed. "Actually, I didn't even have to say anything. He was already going to leave after he saw France Suoire."

"Oh, come on!" Sabo said in the background as Usopp and Robin were cleaning off the makeup from his face at a booth.

"He told me that he thought it was time to go back to Phronesis. And he said that he was already planning on bringing Gomu with him." Sanji continued.

"Really?" Nami said.

"Yeah, he said that that was the whole reason why he came here and that Gomu's so stupid, that he'll do anything he says." Sanji said.

"Hmm. That's a little strange." Robin mentioned as she stood up from the booth.

"Why is it strange?" Usopp asked as he tried to clean off Sabo's mustache, but he was pushed away after Sabo started murmuring things like, 'No, no. I want to keep that.' and 'It shows I'm manly.'

"Well, Eunoia said that was what you had to do in order to free him from the _Forest of Subconscious, _but it seems like Areté was already doing what he sent _us_ out to." Robin explained.

"What are you getting at?" Zoro asked.

"I'm saying that either Areté is trying to save Eunoia on his own, or," Robin said. "Eunoia's bringing us out on a wild goose chase."

The Strawhats all stared at her in shock. Was Luffy really trying to double-cross them?

* * *

"Sire!" A servant called as he ran into a long throne room.

Phronesis looked down on the servant, "What is it?"

The servant panted hard then looked back up at Phronesis. "It's the lookouts, sire! The ones that gave news to us about the Medullians!"

"Yes, what about them?" Phronesis demanded.

"They... They're gone!" The servant spit out.

Phronesis rose to his feet. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"You told us to keep them in the palace, sire... But not only did they escape, they are leaving the kingdom!" The servant waved his arms about to emphasize how dire the situation was.

"Where are they headed, Pratt!" Phronesis demanded.

"_Again_, sire, my name is _not _Pratt! And they seem to be headed towards the _Forest of Subconscious_!" The servant informed as Phronesis' face became enraged, and more infuriated than it had ever done before. Even when his kingdom was going to be in ruin from pain.

"DAMN IT!" He roared so loud that chunks of marble fell from the ceiling. "HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! DO YOU _REALIZE_ WHAT THEY ARE TRYING TO DO, YOU BASTARD!"

The servant trembled in fear and just shook his head. "N-N-No, your majesty...!"

"THEY ARE GOING TO DO WHAT THEY _ALWAYS_ TRY TO DO, YOU IDIOT!" Phronesis paused then roared again, the loudest of all, "THEY ARE GOING TO SAVE THEIR STUPID, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, LITTLE KID _BROTHER_!"

Phronesis paused as he huffed and puffed, to let it sink in to the servant that he was in very... _very_... big trouble. Then, he walked over to this throne again, but instead of sitting down, he pulled out a large, green, bow. Then, he pulled out a long, arrow made of solid gold. "I haven't used these in twelve years, Pratt."

Phronesis turned around, bow and arrow aimed, to look at his prey. "But I guess I can warm up with you." And with that, he released the golden arrow. It spun through the air with a noise that sounded like the highest note on a flute. When it made contact, it drilled through the servant's chest.

Phronesis walked over to his dead servant, put his foot on him, and yanked his golden arrow out of his chest. He scolded down at him, "You served well in the House of Phronesis." He started to walk away as he licked the blood of his arrow. "But not well _enough_..."

* * *

The sun was now completely hidden by the cloud of pain. Two men ran through a beautiful plain of swaying, green grass. They stumbled over mud and stray rocks. But the love of their long, lost brother kept them going.

One of the men suddenly fell to the ground as he slipped over a clump of loose, squishy mud. His blond haired friend ran back towards him. When he reached him, he grabbed his hand, and tried to hoist him back up to his feet. "Come on! You can't slip now!"

"I'm sorry," The black haired man apologized as he pulled himself back up. "This mud is really hard to run on."

"I know! But we're almost to the forest." The both looked back at the large trees that stood in front of them.

"You think anything's... gonna happen to us when we go in there?" The black haired man asked his friend.

"I don't know," The blond haired man shook his head, then started to walk again. "But we have to keep moving!"

"Aa...!" The other man said as they both started to run into the forest again.

When they finally got into the trees, the mud had vanished and they could run much easier now. They knew exactly where to go. Twelve years ago, when the two were young, they would run away from their hometown of _Hippocampus_ and go to the forest. But when Phronesis came into power, the forest was banned, and anyone who stepped in there would be put to death. But Phronesis kept one person inside... with no escape... Their brother was trapped in loneliness for all eternity.

Finally, they reached their destination. A large, green tree which harbored a small tree house on one branch. "There it is..." The blond haired man whispered. "Our hideout..."

"Good to be back," The black haired man smiled. Then looked back at his brother. "Ain't it, Sabo?"

"Yes, it is," Sabo looked at his brother and smiled back. "Ace."

They both smiled at each other, look up at the tree, then said in unison. "Luffy..."

They then climbed the ladder of the great tree, until Ace stepped foot onto their tree house. They looked around the dark room. "Luffy...?" There was no answer.

"Ace! There he is!" Sabo gasped quietly.

They both ran over to a small boy, about seven or eight years old. He was curled up on a futon with a faint smile on his face as he cuddled his hat like a teddy bear. "Oh my Oda...!" Sabo gasped. "He... He never aged or changed at all!"

"What the hell have they done to him?" Ace growled in anger. "Leaving him alone in a forest of no time! Ridiculous!"

"Phronesis...!" Sabo growled in anger, too. "He won't get away with this!"

Suddenly, the boy fidgeted a little, until his eyes slowly opened to gaze upon his two brothers. "Luffy!" Ace exclaimed. "Do you recognize us?"

Luffy's eyes squinted a bit. A black haired man with freckles... A curly, blond haired man... No... It couldn't be... "Ace...? Sabo...?" He whispered in a sleepy voice.

They both smiled and laughed a bit as little tears formed in their eyes. "Yes...! Yes, it's us Luffy...!" Ace said again.

"N-No..." Luffy started to get up and inch away from them. "But... But you work for Phronesis now..."

"Well... We _did_, Luffy... But we ran away!" Ace explained.

Luffy's eyes filled with concern and confusion. "Why would you do that?"

"What?"

"Why is everyone trying to kill themselves for me!" He yelled.

"Luffy... I don't understand. We're here to help you." Ace said.

"No! Go away!" Luffy got up and started to walk away from them. "I told you to save yourselves! Can't you see that I don't want your help!"

"Luffy," Sabo whispered. "You may not want it, but you _need_ it."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!" Luffy snapped.

"Phronesis is going to kill everyone," Sabo explained.

Luffy's eyes bulged in shock. "What?" He didn't understand.

_"Promise me you won't do anything to my people while I'm gone, Phronesis, and I'll leave!"_

_"Oh, Eunoia! Do you think I would do that?"_

"But-But! He promised!" Luffy screamed. "He promised to never hurt anyone!"

"Luffy..." Sabo said in a sad tone. "Skill doesn't always make promises with virtue."

"No..." Luffy fell to his knees. He looked at the ground. Then, his face became angry. "Damn it!" He looked at his hands. "And damn this pathetic body! Why when my people are in _real_ danger, I'm always stuck as a weak, little child!"

"Oh, but Luffy," Ace smirked. Luffy looked up at his older brother. "You're going to grow up today." Luffy's eyes widened.

"What...?"

* * *

**Ooh~! Didn't the _real _Phronesis scare ya a little? It did for me! I read it to my sister and she screamed! Jahaha! I wanted show you guys just how scary he _really_ was. And what's this about Ace and Sabo? That's the idea I got from s.P. Thanks again! I wasn't originally going to add them into his mind. But then when you mentioned them actually being big parts in his mind. I thought, "They are pretty important to him. And they are pretty much 'always' in his thoughts." So I was like, what the heck! A little slash a' this right there, little dab of glitter here, and wallah! You have ASL! Yay~!**

**I actually don't know if I liked this chapter. It freaked me out a little bit (even though I was the one who made it). I liked the last chapter _way_ better. Can't y'all not wait for my drabble-fanfiction. It was pretty much just gonna be a lot of things like Fran Soir (maybe I should actually put that whole part in there?). It's weird I went from super funny to super scary.**

**Well, hope y'all screamed at this chapter- I mean! _L__iked_ this chapter.**

**VALETE! **


	7. Chapter 7: Eunoia's True Form

**Hey, y'all! Happy Friday! Friday is my favourite... second favourite day of the week. First is Wednesday. Why it is, is actually a long, weird story. That I won't get into right now.**

**Well, enjoy Chapter 6 of _Animus_! **

* * *

The Strawhats watched carefully as Gomu and Areté walk towards the a cliff where a large ship was waiting. "This way, Areté."

"Thank you, my dear friend," Areté replied to Gomu as he was directed across the gangplank, and onto the ship. He then sat down on the wooden railing, then pointed out towards his side. "That way!"

Gomu looked at his new friend, "How do you know that if you're blind?"

Areté just looked back at him with a smile. "Oh, Gomu, but I _can _see."

Gomu's eyes widened. "You can?"

The "blind" man looked to his side and said, "I can see the light."

Their ship started to sail away toward the sun as the Strawhats heard a man shout, "Set sail to the House of Phronesis!"

Nami then came out of the bushes, with the rest following in suit. "What now?"

"Well," Robin said, "We could trust Eunoia and go back to him, where he might help us or he might betray us. Or we could go back to Phronesis and trust that he won't get made that we tried to betray him."

The Strawhats paused. Until Usopp said, "The first option sounds just a little bit safer. So lets do that one."

The rest of the friends all nodded in agreement and started to make their way back to the tree house. They made their way through the green forest, noticing that it seemed much more sunnier than before. At some point, they heard shuffling, but didn't want to see what the noise was. When they finally got to the great tree which harbored the little house, it was empty!

"Robin, do you think he betrayed us?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know, he might have just left," Robin replied. She then looked towards the edge of the forest. "Let's make our way out of the forest, for now. We can think about it after we get out."

The Strawhats didn't really understand the difference between being in the forest and not, but they did as she tole and made their way out of the clearing. While suspicious, glinting eyes watched them from above.

* * *

When they finally got to the edge of the forest, Zoro stopped suddenly. Nami stopped and looked back at him. "What is it, Zoro?" At her words, everyone stopped and looked at him, as well.

Zoro unsheathed his sword with his thumb as he said quietly, "Something's been following us."

"Eh?" Nami said as Usopp screeched behind her.

"Yeah, he's right," Sanji confirmed as he looked around with his eyes.

Then, they heard strange noises in the trees. Huffing and puffing, moanings and groanings, and... and... monkey howling. Black-like-chimp-things started to gather around them in the trees. Zoro unsheathed his sword all the way slowly, Sanji put up his leg slightly, Robin crossed her arms, Sabo readied his pipe, Nami clutched her clima-tact, and Usopp aimed his sling-shot(even though he was shaking like crazy).

The largest of the monkeys, possibly the leader, smiled at them as he started to hoot and them, "Friends, friends, friends, _here~_!"

Zoro twitched his eyebrow. "It spoke...!"

"Weapon, weapon, weapon, _gone~_!" The monkey hooted again.

"What the hell...?" Sanji breathed.

The monkeys all started to hoot, but in a way that sounded like a laugh. Their leader then called again through the trees, "Food, food, food, _now_~!"

The black monkey lunged at them screaming. Zoro was just about to cut it out of the air, when suddenly, a flash of pale, red, and gold whizzed by and knocked it out of the sky. In it's place, there stood a tanned man in red shorts with long strings of cotton trailing down from it. He wore no shirt, but instead, green paint decorated him with beautiful designs. On his feet were sandals made a leather. He had black hair, which waved across his head in the wind. He stood tall and proud as he supported himself with a gold staff which looked strangely similar to Areté's. And hanging from his neck was a straw hat.

Zoro fell to his knees in shock. He looked up at the man as he turned around to look at him. He had wide gray eyes. On his chest, there was a tree drawn on with green paint, but instead of leaves, it had hand prints all over it. His black bangs slapped against his face in a gentle way. On his face, a yellow circle of paint went around his right eye. Rays of light were depicted coming off of the circle as well, as yellow lines were painted on the circle. And under his left eye, was a scar. Just like that of Zoro's friend, savior, and hero. "Luffy..."

The man smiled gently down at him. "Zoro..." He spread his arms out as he said, "My friend!" He then looked up at everyone else, who was staring at him wide-eyed. "Oh! Everyone is here!"

"Wait a minute!" Nami said. "Are you Eunoia or another part of Luffy we need to learn about? Because he said that he was-"

"I am Eunoia! But you can call me Luffy, if that's easier!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide smile. "Because none of the Ethos, except for me, are on the island, I am free! I am in power again! And I can save my people!" He put his arms down and finished, "I must thank you then, my friends."

"No," Nami said. "We didn't actually get all of them on the boat, like you asked." Luffy looked confused. "It was actually Areté."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" He then looked at his golden staff. "I see... Well then, it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Robin asked.

"Well, you see," Luffy explained as he looked back up at them. "It seems my brothers and Areté formed a plan to free me last night. Because they told me when I would wake up this morning, everything that has been done to me will be fixed. At first, I thought they meant my body. But when I woke up, I was a man!" He smile a bright, happy smile. "I grew up! And at my side, there was Areté's staff with a note that said that I should use it as a weapon. This staff is now attached to me and will do anything I say. Of course, I'm going to need a weapon, too."

"You can't fight with your fists, like you usually do?" Nami tried to clarify.

Luffy laughed and made a small chuckle. "My dear friend, I'm not a fighter. I'm a peacemaker."

"Luffy," Robin asked. "When we left _Gomu's Club_, we saw Areté and Gomu leaving. But Areté had told Gomu, that he wasn't blind. Do you know anything about that?"

Luffy chuckled again. "Even the blind can see." The other Strawhats looked confused. "But Areté is a very different man. Like Phronesis already told you, Areté can see only one thing. The sun, right? That's not actually true. The only thing he can see is _light_. And since the sun is _so _bright, he pretty much can see the sun all the time, except when he goes into buildings, though. He also doesn't just see the direct source of light, he can also the light that bounces on something else. For example," Luffy looked at Sabo with a smirk. "How he could see that you were sweating and that you had drawn on a new mustache."

"What! How did you know that, you bastard!" Sabo snapped angrily.

Luffy laughed heartily. "I know everything! This is _my_ head, mind you."

"So," Usopp said. "You know every little tiny detail that happens here?"

"Yep! Every little, tiny detail." He squeezed his fingers together as his voice went very high-pitched.

"What is that_ like_...?"Usopp whispered.

"What is that _not_ like...?" Luffy whispered back. When Usopp yelled at him, he then smiled and said, "Well! We got a lot of things to do, friends! So, let's _go_~!" And he started to walk.

"Wait," Sanji said as Luffy suddenly stopped walking. "First, tell us where you're taking us. If we believe you, _then_ we'll follow you."

Luffy looked back at him, hurt. "You don't _trust_ me?"

"Truthfully, I don't really know _who_ to trust in this crazy world of yours. I'm not leaving until I get a little bit more information. For all I know, you could be taking us to a place we can't run away. Then, Oda knows what you'll do to us there." Sanji replied in a firm tone.

Luffy looked back at him with a much more serious face on. "I see... I thought you would trust me, after all, we're friends. But... I guess I have no choice." His face became firm. "I'm taking you into my dreams..."

"Your _what_?" Sanji asked, quite surprised by his answer.

"My-My _dreams_. Didn't you hear me? I tried to make myself sound pretty clear. Sorry about tha-" Luffy started.

"No, I heard you! But... Into your _dreams_?" Sanji breathed. "Why? I don't want to know what you dream about!"

"Why not? I think they're pretty exciting sometimes." Luffy asked.

"Because you probably dream about weird things like... Like meat!"

Luffy scolded. "Hey. Hey, now. That's pretty rude what you said to me right there. I don't dream about meat! Absurd!"

"Yeah, okay. Sorry, I didn't try to make you-"

"No! I understand _perfectly_! You're just so full of your own interests that you aren't even up for saving me!"

"Wait, what?" Sanji's eyes widened.

"I mean, the pain that I had to sleep with can stay in there for a while, right? Right?"

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Sanji reached out his hand.

"I mean, it's not _too_ bad if I die!"

Suddenly, Luffy stopped as he felt Sanji's hand rest on his arm. He looked back up at him. "You know what." Sanji said. "It may actually be pretty cool, you know?"

Luffy smiled in triumphant. "Yes, it will, won't it?" He then looked forward and started to walk again. "Come on, my friends! To Dreamland, we go!"

"That's a stupid name."

"Zoro!"

* * *

**Yay~! Eunoia grew up! And he can save his people now! Did you think what Areté can see is cool? I did. Because I made it! Jahahaha! ****Eunoia's weapon is super cool. You won't be able to see what it actually does until he fights, though. Or maybe I'll let him show off a little bit...**

**I also feel like there was a lot of mistakes in this chapter. If there was, don't hesitate to tell me to edit it. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed Chapter 7! **

**VALETE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Hippocampus!

**Whoo~! Chapter 8, y'all! We _gotta_ celebrate when we get to Chapter 10! Maybe y'all should vote if I should make it really funny, scary, or _epic~_! An epic chapter is more likely, though. I probably won't make it as funny as Chapter 5(it's not possible). And if you vote for**

**Well, lets get on to Chapter 8, y'all! Enjoy!**

* * *

They trekked across a beautiful plain of green, swaying grass. The Strawhats stumbled and slipped across the wet mud, but Luffy walked just fine. This made them very angry and jealous. Look at him... Smiling as if it was the best day of his life, which it probably was...

"You doin' okay back there?" He called.

"Oh, just _great_!" The Strawhats snapped in unison as most of them tumbled into the mud.

"Great! Keep it up!" Luffy chirped.

"Seriously!" Usopp screeched. Then, they spotted a man in the distance as he walked with his herd of cows. "Who is that?"

Luffy's hand rose as he waved to him, which the man waved back in return. "He's just an ordinary farmer of _Hippocampus_," Luffy looked back at them to see Zoro swinging his arms around to avoid falling on to Sanji, who was holding Nami so she wouldn't get dirty. But instead, Zoro hit Usopp in the face, causing him to fall onto Sabo, and making them both slip into the mud. This made a giant splash of mud soak Robin in dirt. "Oh my!" Luffy ran over to Sabo and Usopp and helped them to their feet. "You guys are doing awful! Why did you tell me that you were doing okay!"

"Because you're stupid!" Nami snapped.

Luffy ignored her insult and looked into the distance to see a small village. "Lets stop at that village over there. It's one of the most famous villages in _Animus_. A friend of mine, who I've know since I was a kid, lives there. She can give us a place to stay, some food, and some clean clothes."

"_She_?" Sanji gasped with hearts in his eyes.

"But it's so far away!" Nami complained.

"Says the one person who isn't even walking," Zoro growled.

"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji snapped.

"Make me, Dartbrow!" Zoro snapped back.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Nami yelled.

"So? Do you want to stop there or not?" Luffy asked.

"No, let's go there. This mud is tiring us out. We need somewhere to rest," Zoro said.

Luffy smiled at his answer. "Alright. _Hippocampus_, here we come!"

* * *

_Hippocampus_ had to be one of the smallest villages the Strawhats had ever seen. It was literally just a street lined with small shops and houses on either side. Several windmills dotted the countryside around it. Luffy led them through the bustling street to a small bar with a sign over it that read, _'Partys Bar'_. He smiled up at it before walking in through the tiny wooden doors.

Tables with chairs were scattered all around the room. In the back, there was a long bar, and behind that was a counter with sake bottles littering it. Behind the bar, there stood a young woman who was cleaning a glass. She had short, black hair, and wore a yellow kerchief and an orange blouse with black sleeves.

"Ah! She's so beautiful~!" Sanji sang as his hands went up to one of his cheeks.

Luffy's bangs shaded out his eyes as he walked up to the counter. The young woman looked up at him with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, sir. But we're closed at the moment."

"Makino," Luffy whispered, as he slowly unshaded his eyes to look at her. She just stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment. None of the Strawhats dared to interrupt them. "Do you recognize me? I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other, and I probably look pretty differ-"

Suddenly, Luffy was being pulled across the bar table as the young woman, Makino, hugged him so hard that he felt like she was trying to strangle him. "Luffy...! It's really you, isn't it...!"

Luffy's shocked face softened into a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Yes, Makino... It's really me."

Makino started to cry tears of joy and relief. "Oh, Luffy! We've been so worried about you! Pain is tearing _Hippocampus _apart! People are dying, Luffy... They're _dying_...! Does that mean you're forgetting about us, Luffy? Can this pain and darkness be stopped?"

"I don't know, Makino... I really don't know... I wish I could answer all your questions, I wish I could just snap my fingers and everything would be okay... But I can't..." They let each other go and they fell to the floor again. "I missed you Makino. You don't know how many days I stared up at the sun, wishing to come back here and talk to you one more time."

Makino smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I missed you too, Luffy."

Luffy turned around to the Strawhats and beckoned them to come closer. "These are my friends, Makino. They have come here from the _World of Touch_ to help destroy the cloud!"

Makino's eyes brightened as she gasped, "Really?"

Luffy introduced them all one by one, "This is Zoro, he's a really cool, grumpy swordsman who sleeps a lot." Zoro just groaned as Makino giggled at how Luffy described him. "This is Nami, she's a navigator and loves mikan." Nami smiled at her. "This is Usopp the Coward, he's a sniper and a liar." Usopp yelled at Luffy for his choice of words, making Makino laugh again. "This is Sanji, he's the cook and he loves all woman."

Sanji got on one knee as he tried to kiss Makino's hand, "My lady, I will do anything for yo-" But he never finished as Nami punched him.

"Oh my...!" Makino gasped.

"Yeah... That happens a lot. Anyway, then this is Robin, she's a really nice archaeologist who also ate a Devil Fruit, the Hana Hana no Mi." Luffy continued as Robin smiled at Makino. "Then this, you may recognize him, this is Sabo."

Makino gasped and said, "I thought you said he was-"

"I never died." Sabo said. "It was just an accident. I was saved by the Revolutionaries, so now I work for them."

Makino still stared in shock for a while, until exhaling and saying, "Well, that's very good news Sabo. We were very worried about you, and I am _very_ glad you are okay."

"So, now that we all know each other, I wanted to know if we could stay with you for a while. We are going to Dreamland, and wanted to rest here. And since I know you, I thought it might be okay to rest here." Luffy explained.

"Oh, of course! I want to talk to you, too! We haven't seen each other in so long, too! I want to know every little, tiny detail about had happened to you!" Makino said with a smile, but her last statement made Luffy frown. He did not want to tell her that he _just_ grew up last night after twelve years! It just didn't seem... ya know... _manly_...! "Now, follow me!"

Makino led them out of the bar, and after locking the doors, she made them follow her to a little house on the other side of the street. She unlocked the doors, and went in. "Well, this is my house!" It was small, but nice. They were in a tiny living room with a door to a kitchen on their right. And in the back right corner, there were stairs. "The bathroom and bedrooms are upstairs." Makino walked into the kitchen and already started to prepare a meal. "Those of you who are dirty, go upstairs and the room on the right is a bathroom. Take a shower and get ready for lunch. For Robin, you can borrow some of my clothes while I wash yours. They should already be in the bathroom."

Luffy made everyone who wasn't dirty with mud sit in the living room. "What about for the men?" He called.

"For the men? Hmm... I think I have some clothes for them. I got some because I was going to use some of the fabric on them for something else, but never did. They should be in this drawer..." Makino said as she shuffled through a drawer full of loose fabric and other materials, until she pulled out two pairs of clothes and gave it to Usopp and Sabo. "There you are!"

The three Strawhats thanked her and disappeared upstairs, leaving the rest behind in the living room. Luffy had been called into the kitchen with Makino to help her cook their lunch, though. And because of this, she couldn't stop asking questions that Luffy didn't want to answer. "So? Where were you for all those years, Luffy?"

"Um... In a forest," Luffy answered as he helped her cut up some vegetables.

"Oh~! In the _Forest of Subconscious_? Why were you in there?" Makino asked.

"Because I was put in there, Makino."

"Why didn't you escape, though?"

"Because... I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Ugh..."

* * *

**Jaha! Luffy wants to seem _manly_, but Makino is persuading him into telling her that he was stuck as puny kid all his life! Jaha!**

**Well, I know this chapter was really short, (mostly because I was sick of it) but I plan on making the next chapter, or Chapter 10 really long. Tomorrow's my last day of Spring Break (D,:)! I don't want to wake up early~! I wanna sleep in~! I don't want 3 hours of homework~! I wanna type~! *sigh* Well, that's life for ya... **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (because I sure didn't -.-' It was boring... I want Fran Soir back~!)! Happy Saturday! Well... Actually, it's Sunday because it's 11:38 right now, and it takes 30 minutes to publish it... Whatever.**

**VALETE! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Ritual and the Dead-Guy

**I-I'm alive~! Woah~!**

**Did anyone else find the last page of Chapter 742... strange? That ending kinda made me sad, y'all. Why couldn't Usopp redeem his awesomeness? Usopp's actually a pretty cool character when he tries to be, in my opinion, but that...! I feel like it has something to do with forgetting Robin. Because if he never met Robin, Enies Lobby would have never happened, and without Enies Lobby, there is no Sogeking! Now, why would that change anything? Because Sogeking represents his courage and strength, that's why! Usopp found his bravery while saving his friend, but he thinks he never saved anyone, so why should he be brave or strong? He might not even remember rejoining the Strawhats! But, I have no idea how much of his memory was lost.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin, Usopp, and Sabo came down a little while later with new clothes on. Robin wore a purple, long sleeved, button up blouse and a long, blue skirt. Usopp wore a yellow t-shirt and brown baggy pants. And Sabo wore a blue, long sleeved shirt with black, wool pants. Makino gasped with a smile when she saw them and said, "Oh! You three look so nice!"

"Why do you have men's clothes anyway, Makino?" Nami asked.

"Oh," Makino said as she served everyone some soup that Luffy and her had made. "When Luffy was little, he used to stay at my house sometimes. And instead of buying him clothes, I would make them myself." Nami nodded. "So, why are you guys going to Dreamland, hmm? I heard it was pretty dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Usopp screeched.

"Well, I have a feeling that the cloud of darkness is infecting my dreams," Luffy answered. "I've been having _terrible_ nightmares lately, and I think that's why."

Makino nodded. "Well, I wish you luck. I'm worried, but... I believe in what you say, Luffy, and I wouldn't doubt you for the world."

Luffy smiled as he started to eat his soup. "So, Makino, I want to hear about what's been happening here. I never got a chance to ask you when we were making lunch."

Makino's smile turned into a fearful frown. "Well, like I had said, people are dying... No one extremely important, but... We fear that someone who made a large impact in your life will... disappear..."

"Wait, why would that be bad?" Sabo asked. "I mean, I know that that would be very devastating, but you guys are making it seem like a huge deal. What would happen if someone important _did_ die?"

Luffy and Makino looked at each other with serious faces, having a silent conversation, possibly whether or not it would be okay to tell them. Finally, Luffy spoke. "Well, do any of you know what the Hippocampus does in the brain?"

"Yes," Robin said. "It's the part of which that controls the memory."

"Exactly," Luffy nodded. "So this entire village is full of my memories."

"So, are you telling me, that whenever someone dies," Sabo leaned in. "You have forgotten about them?"

Luffy looked at him with serious eyes, but didn't get to answer because suddenly, there was a loud scream of pain came from outside. Makino gasped and started to shout, "Oh no! Is it really that time again!" She looked at a clock on the wall, then gasped again, and started to get up in a hurry. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! I'm sorry, but I _have_ to leave!" And she started to run out of the house and into the street.

"What?" Nami exclaimed. "What's happening, Luffy?"

Luffy stood up and started to run out of the room, yelling, "Follow me and answer your own questions!"

The Strawhats just looked at each other for a moment, before running out of the room in suit.

* * *

Luffy had ran into_ 'Partys Bar'_ again. But, even though earlier Makino had said it was closed, tons of people were now celebrating and cheering inside. Makino had run around the back and had ditched them with Luffy, who beckoned them to sit at a table in the back of the room. When they were all seated at the round table, Luffy leaned into them and whispered, "Whatever you guys do, do _not_ talk or do _anything_ with _anyone_. Just stay by me and let everyone completely ignore you. Okay?"

"What? Why?" Sanji demanded.

"Because! This is a very important, special ritual that the citizens of _Hippocampus_ do. They repeat every little _detail_ of this reenactment every, single year. And if you disturb them, that's a _major_ offense!" Luffy ordered. This seemed very important to him, so they listened, and watched silently.

They looked around the room, until their eyes fell on two people sitting at the bar. One was a small, black haired boy, and the other was a red haired man wearing a very familiar hat. The boy then whimpered, "I-It didn't hurt one bit!"

"Liar! Don't do something so stupid again!" The red haired man snapped.

The boy looked over at the man, spread out his arms, and announced. "I'm not afraid of pain at all! Next time, bring me out to see! I want to be a pirate, too!"

"You can't handle being a pirate! Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!" The man laughed as he held up a spoon triumphantly.

"Hey," Usopp whispered. "That kid looks familiar..."

"Yeah," Zoro whispered back. "And that hat looks familiar, too. Isn't that...?"

The boy stood up on his seat and snapped, "As long as I stay on the ship, I'll be fine! Besides, my fighting is pretty good, too!" The boy smiled as he pretended to punch something. "I've rigorously trained before! My punch is as strong as a pistol!"

"Pistol?" The red haired man asked in an uninterested tone. "Wow... Really?"

"What kind of tone is that!" The boy snapped once more.

Nami looked over at Luffy and said, "Wait, isn't that... you?"

Luffy smirked. "Yep, that's my younger self. Well, the one who reenacts my life."

"So," Robin said. "The ritual you were talking about is them making your memories."

"Yes," Luffy nodded then looked back at his younger self and the other man.

"So that man must be," Zoro started. "Shanks."

Suddenly, a huge group of men in a line started to jump, dance, and shout at Luffy-kun. One man shouted, "Luffy! You seem happy!" Another shouted, "Be happy to face anything!"

Usopp gasped at the man. "Dad..." The Strawhats looked at Usopp, but said nothing.

One fat man shouted at Luffy-kun, saying, "Yeah! A pirate's life is great!" Another said, "The sea is so wide and deep! You can go to any island and seek adventure!" Then another man shouted, "Nothing is greater than freedom!"

Luffy-kun seemed overjoyed and in awe by their announcements, as he whispered, "Wow~!"

Shanks then said through a spoon, "Don't give him these ideas, guys."

The fat man looked at Usopp's father and said, "But it's the truth, right?"

And Yasopp replied by saying, "Right!"

A man sitting close to them leaned back in his chair to look at them. "Captain, why don't you take him with us one time? It's not a big deal!"

"Yeah, I agree." Another man said.

Luffy-kun's face lit up as he exclaimed, "Yeah!"

"Well, then next time one of you get off the ship and let him take your place." Shanks reasoned.

But the crowd of men started to dance away as they shouted, "We've said enough! Let's drink!"

"What kind of friends are you!" Luffy-kun exclaimed.

Shanks turned around to Luffy-kun as he pointed a spoon at him. "The most important thing is that you're still too young! Wait at least another 10 years and I'll consider it."

"Damn it, Shanks! Let me tell you!" Luffy-kun growled. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

Shanks then pushed over a glass over to him and said in a gentle voice. "Don't be mad. Here, have some juice."

Luffy-kun smiled and downed it after saying, "Oh! Thanks!"

Shanks suddenly turned around, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "You really are a kid! How funny!"

"That was a dirty trick!" Luffy-kun snapped. He then started to walk away as he mumbled, "Hmph! I cut myself and he _still_ won't agree!"

"Luffy," A man lighting a cigarette with a match said. "You should try and understand the captain's feelings."

Luffy-kun looked over at him in confusion. "Understand Shanks' feelings?"

The man clenched the match in his fist as he continued. "Yes, after all, he is our leader. He knows that being a pirate is interesting, but he also knows that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous." The older man smirked. "Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions of being a pirate."

"I don't understand!" Luffy-kun said. "Shanks just takes me for an idiot!"

Suddenly, Shanks turned around with a hand to his mouth and blurted out, "Can't swim!"

"See!" Luffy-kun exclaimed, which made the other man sweat-drop.

Then, Makino finally came in with another barrel of beer. "Captain, you seem to be happy as always."

"Yep, making fun of him is my joy." Shanks chuckled, making Luffy-kun point at him to prove his argument to the older man he was just talking to.

"He _really_ is happy." The older man agreed.

"Luffy, would you like something to eat?" Makino asked.

Luffy-kun's face lit up again as he exclaimed, "Okay! I'll pay you with my treasure!"

"What treasure? You're lying again." Shanks said.

"No! I'm definitely gonna be a pirate! And I'll pay her with the treasure I find!" Luffy-kun shouted.

"Haha! I'll be waiting!" Makino laughed as Luffy-kun giggled.

When Luffy-kun and Shanks finally got their meals, Luffy-kun said. "Shanks?"

"What is it?" Shanks looked at Luffy-kun as he brought his spoon to his mouth.

"How long are you gonna stay?" Luffy-kun asked as he tried to pull a piece of meat from his fork.

"Well, it's almost been a year since we used this town as our base," Shanks answered. "I plan on setting sail a couple of more times. Then we'll leave this town and head north."

Luffy-kun finally pulled his meat off the fork and started to chew. "A couple of times...?" He paused then looked back at Shanks with a smile. "I'll learn how to swim by then!"

Shanks continued to eat as he said, "Alright! Good luck!"

Suddenly, there was silence. The partying stopped as everyone looked around the room, then at the door, as if something was supposed to blow threw the room right about then.

The Strawhats had no idea what was going on. Then, Nami leaned into Luffy and whispered, "What's going on? Why did everything stop?"

Luffy's face was shocked. "Someone was supposed to come in through the door... No...!" He shot up from his seat, causing his chair to fall to the ground.

Makino looked at Luffy as she said, "Luffy?"

Shanks' head whipped around when he saw Luffy. His face became shocked. "What? Eunoia?" He stood up as his face grew in awe. "Is that...? Is that really you...?"

"Now isn't the time for that!" Luffy shouted. "Do any of you know where Higuma is? Or at least how he's doing?" No one responded, which made Luffy's face grow worried. "Has anyone _seen_ him?"

Again, no one answered. Except for a shrill scream that ran through the air, at least. That's a good answer, huh? Luffy gasped as he ran outside. Once he got outside, he saw a woman staring down in fear on a man, who trembled in pain on the ground. Luffy ran over and kneeled next to the pained man. He turned the man over.

"Higuma...!" Luffy exclaimed. Blood trailed down Higuma's mouth as he coughed and choked on his own breath. Everyone from the bar ran out to see the situation.

"Oh no!" Makino gasped as her hand went up to her face.

"Higuma..." Shanks said, still trying to figure out what was happening. It was all going by too fast for him. Or for anyone, for that matter.

"Higuma!" Luffy exclaimed as he pulled the bloody man into his lap. "What happened to you! What's going on!"

Higuma's eyes opened as he looked at Luffy. "Eunoia...?"

"Higuma! Tell me what's wrong with you! I'll help you!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No..." Higuma said.

"What?" Luffy gasped.

"You have done too much..." Higuma whispered.

"What? No... No! This isn't like you! What are you saying, Higuma?" Luffy yelled.

"You try too hard, my king. In reality... I might be... cruel and mean..." Higuma explained. "But in your mind... _everything_ is kind and prosperous..."

"I don't understand! Higuma! We need you! Please! Don't die!" Luffy pleaded.

"Eunoia... Don't worry about me...!" Higuma started to breath hard. "Phronesis...! He needs your help...!"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"The darkness...! Has infected him...!" Higuma announced.

Luffy gasped. "No...!"

"And that's not it...!" Higuma's breathing worsened. "Areté is nearing... Death...!"

Luffy gasped louder. "No! Lies! Nothing can damage goodness!"

"Eunoia... You too... are in desperate peril...!" Higuma whispered.

Luffy's face froze into a grim expression. "What...?"

"Eunoia... Darkness, pain, and sadness... That is what surrounds our world... But a mind... is wonderful... It's smart, good, and kind... A powerful sorcerer is making the mind... just like the _World of Touch_...! A place... where freedom cannot be...!" Higuma said.

"No, Higuma! I have to save you! We can talk about this later, now let's just-"

"Damn it, Eunoia! Don't worry about me!" Higuma snapped loudly. "I may be important! But you are the most important man here!"

Luffy stared down at him in shock.

Higuma stared at him with determinted eyes. "You...! Are the one man here... who knows how to smile in the rain!" And with that, Higuma's head dropped, and he fell dead in the King's arms...

Luffy looked at Higuma in shock. He never liked Higuma, but he was still a man. He was still a person. And Luffy... Eunoia... was the person who was supposed to prevent Death. But a man just died in his arms. A man who he was supposed to protect. And this showed to Eunoia...

_He failed... _

* * *

**Aww~! Poor Eunoia! Still not trust him s.P.? Jeh, heh, heh...! **

**There was this one part in there that was just _really _boring, and I couldn't get it over with. I didn't really like that _Higuma _had to say that, but oh well. I couldn't find anyone that would kinda... make sense? No, Higuma didn't make sense being there. I didn't want it to be Shanks, because then you would get to see what happened in _Hippocampus_. So since Higuma came in the middle, I made it be him. (I also wanted to end it quicker. Going back in forth between tabs was annoying.)**

**I hoped y'all like the chapter! I... _kinda_ did. Next chapter is going to be exciting! His deepest, darkest secrets that not even the Ethos know whats up with them! Luffy's _Dreams_!**

**Well, see you in Chapter 10, y'all!**

**VALETE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreamland Part I

**Sabo~! I love Chapter 743! Sabo's so cool~! Like, all he did was put his hands in the circle and push/squeeze! Ha~! Does Sabo seem a little cocky to any of y'all? To me he does, but that's not too bad because Luffy's pretty cocky too.**

**I also was a little weirded-out by Kyros cutting Doflamingo's head off. Isn't Luffy supposed to beat him? And it shouldn't have been that easy! So I think he's gonna come back somehow. But then again, why was everyone else screaming? If he was gonna come back, wouldn't they be fine? Unless, they never saw him do that before!**

**Chapter 10! Yay~! This chapter is Luffy's dreams! They're very weird and all have a secret meaning behind them all. See if you guess their meanings! I also based the chapter off of MatchboxLuffy and MeikoKuran999's story, _The Captain's Nightmares_. I really love the story and hope you write more soon! **

* * *

The Strawhats walked on in silence as they followed Luffy through the field of waving grass. They had left _Hippocampus_ after Luffy ran away for some reason, maybe not wanting to deal with all the questions from the villagers. He held his head low as he watched his feet move. The Strawhats were dying to ask what was the matter, but thought it might be rude to interrupt his state of silence.

"I'm truly very sorry for leaving so abruptly," Luffy finally apologized, not raising his head. "I just couldn't stay in that little town any longer... when I knew that my beloved people were in danger of the death that I promised they would never have."

The Strawhats' eyes widened as they felt so sorry for... doubting him. Yes, they had doubted him. He just seemed too polite, too formal to be their energetic friend. It didn't seem right! This man couldn't be him! But it was, surprisingly. It still seemed strange to think about, but would a man cry of his lies with true tears of sorrow? Sometimes it's hard to tell if a man really means to cry, or if it is just an act. But this, this was real. You could just tell.

"Luffy?" He heard Nami ask. He lifted his head slightly to let her know he was listening. "Wh-What's that?"

Luffy's head shot up as they all stared up at a huge wall that soared through the sky. The wall was painted with a picture of more grass, trees to the side, and a beautiful, cloudy day. The only thing that didn't look ordinary was a large keyhole. It was just a bit bigger than(... Zoro's...? He's a big guy, right? But then again, Sanji is taller than Zoro... But Zoro's buffer...) Zoro's hand. Through the keyhole there was nothing but darkness.

Luffy's previous glum face suddenly lit up as he turned around, chirping, "Here we are!"

"Where!" The Strawhats snapped.

Luffy's bright face looked confused. "What do you mean?" He looked back at the keyhole. "We're at the entrance to Dreamland."

"Dreamland? In _there_?" Sanji yelled.

"ARE YOU _CRAZY_!" Usopp screeched.

"Weren't we supposed to _go into_ Dreamland!" Zoro asked.

Luffy looked even more confused. He looked at the keyhole, then back at his friends. "Well... Yeah. Weren't you guys listening to _anything_ I said?"

"Yeah, well we _heard_ you!" Nami snapped. "But you never talked about the _entrance_!"

"It's... Just not _logically_ possible for a _six_ foot man to fit through a six _inch _keyhole!" Sabo stated with crossed arms. Robin, Nami, and Usopp all nodded their heads in agreement.

"What! Why aren't you coming?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring Sabo's statement.

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T FIT!" The Strawhats all snapped in unison.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But!" Luffy stammered.

"Why was that so long!"

"You _will_ fit!" Luffy exclaimed.

The Strawhats paused. "What do you mean?"

Luffy turned towards the keyhole. "All I'm asking you to do, is to jump through it. I won't explain anymore other that you _must_ trust me."

The Strawhats paused, watching the back of their captain. Then, Zoro stepped forward. "Move aside, Captain."

Luffy looked behind him. "Zoro?"

Zoro smirked. "I'm goin' in."

"What!" Nami exclaimed. "But it's _impossible_ to fit through that little hole!"

Zoro turned around to look at her with a large smirk. "I thought we were just thoughts."

Luffy smiled a large smirk as he stepped out of the way of the keyhole. Zoro smirked larger as he readied himself to jump. Then, when he thought he was ready, he ran up to the keyhole and leaped. As he jumped through, it was like he was being, literally, _vacuumed_ in! Usopp and Nami screeched, Luffy smiled, Sanji screamed in disbelief, Robin's(_Robin's_) eyes widened, and Sabo...

"What the _hell_!" Sanji snapped.

"What happened to him! Where is he!" Usopp screeched.

"Zoro!" Nami screeched as well.

"That looked _so_ cool!" Sabo finally said as he stepped forward and readied himself. "I _gotta_ try it!"

"That's right!" Luffy cheered.

"Sabo!" Nami called, not understanding what he thought was 'cool' about that. She just saw one of her friends being _vacuumed_ into a _keyhole_! What was cool about that!

But Sabo ignored her as he jumped, and was vacuumed through the small entrance, howling in excitement. There was a pause, then they heard a small cheer from inside the keyhole.

"Oh my Oda," Nami gasped as they heard the two small voices coming from inside the hole. "I...I can _hear_ them!"

"Alrigh'!" Luffy exclaimed. "Who's next!"

"Nobody!" Nami and Usopp snapped.

"I'll go," Robin replied.

"Robin!" But, again, Nami and Usopp were ignored as Robin was vacuumed into the Land of Nightmares with her other two comrades, which made the two small voices cheer louder, saying, "Aaaay!"

Sanji jumped forward, suddenly, screaming, "Robin-chwan~! I'll save you my sweet~!" But he jumped too far and was dragged, unwillingly, into the keyhole as well. And again, the two voices cheered again, except, the deepest voice was not of excitement.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami called in disapproval. She then looked back at Luffy and said, "Please, can you get them out of there?"

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed as he said, "Why? We were already going in there, anyway."

"No, no we weren't," Nami replied.

"Oh, I see. You wanted your captain to die as he shriveled in pain until his brains came spewing out his ears." Luffy said in a sarcastic, but blunt voice.

"W-Well, no... but-" Nami began.

"Okay then, so~... I'm gonna go on ahead an' meet ya in there, right?" Luffy smiled. He then got himself in front of the keyhole and jumped through, leaving Usopp and Nami _alone_...

"Well... I guess we have to." Usopp gulped.

"Yeah... The others sounded okay, so I don't think anything will happen to us," Nami stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Usopp replied. They paused, then Usopp positioned himself in front of the hole in the sky. And after a long wait, he jumped into the portal to the World of Imagination. And once he was gone, Nami could hear four tiny voices cheering Usopp's name.

"I guess I should give it a try, too," Nami muttered. She then jumped in through the keyhole. The feeling was the weirdest thing she ever felt. It was like she being pulled and stretched just to fit through the hole. Then, the feeling of being pulled stopped, and she could feel a hard floor under her.

She moaned as she slowly sat up. All around her, she heard her friends saying things like, "You did it!", "I knew you could!", "You survived, too, huh?", "Nami-swan~! I'm so sorry I left you~!", and "Wasn't that _fun_!".

"No!" Nami snapped as she scolded at Sabo. "That _wasn't_ fun!"

Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, and Sabo all looked at each other for a while. "I... I thought it was pretty fun, what about you guys?"

"Oh, yeah! Fun!"

"Like a roller-coaster."

"Really? I thought it was like being put on a taffy pulling machine."

"Yeah, yeah. That's- That's what I meant."

"It felt pretty normal to me."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE MADE OF RUBBER!"

"Oh right~...!"

Nami shook her head as she slowly stood up. "What is this place?" They were now standing in a white room with only a black door, with a white X on it, in front of them. The door looked pretty normal, but the fact that Luffy had a pretty terrified face on, showed them that that _wasn't_ an ordinary door.

"We're in Dreamland," Luffy said.

"What's with the door?" Sanji asked.

"That's my number one nightmare," Luffy replied.

"Your nightmare?" Zoro repeated.

"Yep," Luffy answered. "Some of the darkness is probably in there."

"Oi, oi, oi!" Usopp exclaimed. "Luffy, you're really brave and strong! I don't know if I want to meet the thing that gives _you_ the creeps!"

"Well," Zoro said in a determined tone. "We have to." And he stepped towards the door."

Luffy smirked at his friend and said. "I like your enthusiasm, but I must first tell you this," The Strawhats all paused and looked at their captain. "I am unable to go any further into Dreamland than I already have."

"What!" The Strawhats all snapped.

"You bring us into this really dangerous place," Usopp screeched. "Then when we finally get here, you tell us your wimping out!"

"This seems like a trap to me!" Sanji exclaimed.

"What!" Luffy gasped. "No! I would never betray you! I would never even think of doing so! I'm just saying that I am not able to get any closer to the darkness than I already have!" The Strawhats settled down.

"What do mean?" Zoro asked.

"Don't you remember what Higuma said?" Luffy asked. "The darkness is inside me, eating me away. If I get anywhere closer to more of the darkness, I might die! And if I die, your captain dies as well."

The Strawhats waited in utter silence. "I see."

Zoro straightened out and turned towards the black door again. "We shall leave you alone, then."

"Zoro!" Nami exclaimed.

"Nami!" Zoro barked back. "We have to go!"

Nami's face softened as she finally said, "Alright... I'll go."

"Nami-swan~! I'll go anywhere you go, my ray of light~!" Sanji sang.

"This whole 'mind' thing has been interesting from the very start," Robin said as she stepped forward. "I'm very delighted for more."

"Robin-chwan~!" San- Wait! I don't need to tell you, now do I!

"Luffy's my brother!" Sabo stepped forward. "If this means saving him, of course I'm going to come! Not to mention it's so much fun!"

"Mina...!" Usopp exclaimed.

Luffy stepped up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Ne, Usopp! You can stay with me and we can... _talk_. About _stuff_...!"

"Ah!" Usopp slid out of Luffy's grip as he stood with the others. "Now that I think about it, it might be fun to see what Luffy dreams about. Heck, his nightmare might just about someone stealing his meat."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean!" Luffy snapped.

"Everyone's coming, huh?" Zoro said as he stepped forward and he then grabbed the doorknob. Once the knob turned, the door flung open, like a great force of wind pushed it. Inside was dark, so dark, that it looked like nothing was there except for the colour of the midnight sky.

"Creepy...!" Usopp shook like crazy.

"Awesome- I mean! Interesting..." Sabo said, trying to sound cool.

"Now," Luffy said from behind them in an awesome, echoy voice. "Walk into the darkness and stare into the face of _true_ fear!"

And so the Strawhats did. They walked through the darkness, having _no_ idea where they were. And when they walked far enough, the door slammed shut. Leaving the six friends completely alone in the utter darkness.

They stood like this for a while, until suddenly, a beam of light shot down in front of them. The Strawhats cheered for the source of light, and soon it grew slightly. Inside the beam of light was brighter source of light, which gleamed a beautiful shade of yellow.

"What is that?" Nami asked. "It's beautiful!"

Suddenly, a mysterious figure stirred from behind the light. The closer it came, the more they could see it. It was a man! A young man, about twenty, with jet-black hair, and he wore nothing but a rag that hung lose around his waist. He walked around the beam of light, like he had never seen anything like it before. As if he had lived his entire life in complete darkness.

The young man crouched low to the ground, though he still walked on two legs. He seemed rather ape-like, judging by the way he walked and the hooting noises he made as he examined the beam of light. His wide eyes shone bright with wonder and curiosity. But there was something under his eye. And there was something about him that seemed rather familiar.

"It can't be!" Zoro gasped.

"Zoro?" Nami asked.

"That man!" Zoro exclaimed again. "He's-He's...! Luffy...!"

"What!" The rest of the Strawhats gasped.

"Why is Luffy depicted as a... caveman!" Nami wondered.

No one replied, except Robin, who hummed in thought as she watched the caveman's actions. "Fire..."

The caveman suddenly crouched down, now putting his hands on the ground and his knees jutted up to the sky. His right hand then lifted up as he reached out for the light. But then, something dazzling happened. As his hand went through the flame, the light burst into a light-show of colours. The lights twirled around the caveman, making purring noises as they sped past him. And as they flew by, his tattered 'clothing' slowly turned into fabulous, expensive robes.

When the lights left, the man stood tall and proud. He looked over at them, then smiled a gentle grin. His hand stretched out to them and said in a booming, but kind voice. "I am Life! I am Creation! I... AM... _DEATH_!" And at his last word, his voice went deep and evil.

His hand suddenly closed, and once it did, everything went dark.

* * *

"Ugh," Nami's head rolled around. Then, remembering what just happened, her eyes shot open, but she saw nothing. Was she... blind? "Mina?" She slowly sat up and felt her hand around.

Her hand suddenly touched something. She didn't know exactly what, but something was better than nothing. "What is this?" She moved her hand around it more.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "No! I'm not leaving without you!"

"Zoro?" Nami asked. "Is that you?"

"Zoro! For the last time!" Another voice, Luffy's voice. "Leave!"

"I will never leave, damn it! Even if it means death!" Zoro's voice yelled, but right after it did, it made a strangled choke, like he just...

"ZORO~!" Luffy screamed.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her. She screamed, but someone put a hand over her mouth. And it pulled her away to somewhere as it hissed, "Quite!"

"S-Sabo?" She whispered. "Is that you? What's going on?"

"We are stuck inside a nightmare Luffy's having at the moment," Sabo's quiet voice explained. "And it's been lasting for a crazy long time."

"I-I can't see," Nami breathed, thinking it would be a good idea to let him know.

"Yes, I know," Sabo replied. She suddenly felt some kind of liquid running down her face. "A lot of us were when we woke up."

Nami's vision then, miraculously, started to blur back. She looked around, and though she still couldn't see all that well, she noticed they were in a messy alleyway. She was sitting next to Sabo, who was looking around the corner or the wall.

"Why are you acting like someone's chasing us?" Nami asked. "Isn't this just a dream? And where are the others?"

Sabo looked back at her. "It's true this is just a dream, but it's actually seemed like days since some of us woke up. We all split up to look for others, but it hasn't been working all that well."

"What does that mean?" Nami asked.

"Well, for example, you were blinded when I found you. That man in the first dream we saw, he blinded a lot of us. We've found out a lot about that man from sneaking around." Sabo looked back out to the street, then swooped his head back to face Nami. "He was Luffy's soul before he split himself up to make the Three Ethos. No one knows why he did this, but they didn't like it. The darkness had gotten in here, just as Eunoia predicted, and poisoned Ethos, Luffy's true soul. This is the kingdom where he ruled, supposedly."

"So who are we being chased by?" Nami asked again.

Sabo's face darkened as he muttered, "Daemons...!"

* * *

**Hoo, Hoo~! This is getting so exciting! What are Daemons, y'all? Jahaha! You should look them up. They are from Greek mythology(I put a lot of Greek mythology in my stories), and they are kind of like good demons. **

**This was a long chapter(I meant to make it that way)! And I plan on making the next Chapter just as long, or even longer! Jahaha! Chapter 11 is gonna be awesome and really cool. I'm so excited! I didn't really want to end this chapter there, but I kinda felt like some of you might feel like, "Ugh! Why is this so_ long_?" If you didn't and you wanted to make it longer as well, I'm sorry. I'm just glad we're mutual. But I appreciate and respect all my fans feelings. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I sure did! I hope y'all can check out my drabble fanfiction I finally made! The first chapter is _really_ stupid, but I meant to make it that way. **

**VALETE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dreamland Part II

**Hey, y'all! I'm so excited for this chapter! Chapter 10 marked the beginning of a little story inside the real story. I don't know how long I should make it last, however. One chapter? Two chapters? Half a chapter? Oh well, I'll probably decide as I'm writing(which isn't a good idea, F.Y.I.)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! See ya!**

* * *

"D-Daemons?" Nami repeated.

"Yep," Sabo replied.

"What are those?" She asked.

"They are kind of like good demons. But you can just think of them in this sense as the inhabitants of Dreamland," Sabo answered as he looked behind the wall. Suddenly, Sabo flew off of the ground and started to run across the street, calling in a whispered tone, "Come on!"

Nami had no idea what was going on, but she followed any way. Sabo ran all the way across the street and when he got to the other side, he grabbed onto the side of a building and started to climb up like a squirrel.

"There's no way I can do that!" Nami snapped.

Sabo continued to climb up, and when he got to the roof, he looked over the edge and dropped a rope ladder.

_"That's better."_ Nami thought as she started to climb up the ladder.

But Sabo didn't seem to like her speed, as he pulled the ladder the rest of the way up, with Nami screaming in protest. When she joined him on the roof, Sabo started to dash to the side of the building again. When he got there, he put a wooden plank on the roof, connecting the other building to it.

He looked over at her and said, "I'm going to bring you to the place where the others are hiding. You must remember this, however, men everywhere are trying to kill us. You must be careful and keep your eyes open. I will go rather fast, but you have to keep up with me. If you ever get lost, go to the rooftops. If you spot one of your friends, tell me. Some of us have not been found yet. And it is vital that everyone is found before they are killed."

Nami nodded in understanding, and Sabo didn't wait a second, and jumped across the rooftop. He ran with incredible speed, and Nami had no idea how she was still with him. She shouldn't have expected any less of a Revolutionary.

Every time they got to the side of a building, Sabo would just jump over with no difficulty. If there was nothing to grab onto, he would just drop to the ground with grace. Then he would dash, low to the ground, all the way over to another building. And then he would climb up the building with extraordinary speed and agility.

Suddenly, flashes of light and loud noises flew past Nami and Sabo. Sabo looked like some weird instinct was triggered as he whipped around and pulled her into some trash in an alleyway. Bullets flew by as manly voices shouted out to them. "Come out, humans!"

Sabo looked into Nami's eyes as he whispered to her. "In the next ally to the right is an empty garbage bin. Run across the street and hide in their."

"What? What about you?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll keep them distracted." Sabo replied.

Nami frowned at him.

"Go! And don't looked back!" Sabo ordered as he pushed her towards the street.

Nami didn't like leaving him behind, that's just not what the Strawhats did. But then again, she knew he could take care of himself. So she ran across the street as she heard shouts and bullets from behind her. The noises pained her and she found it extremely hard not to look back. But she didn't stop. And she ran into the alleyway.

"_DRAGON_..." Sabo's attack could be heard.

Nami found a garbage bin and jumped in, but she found that it was not just empty. It didn't have a bottom! And Nami found herself fall, and it felt like her fall would never stop. From above her, she could feel a strong pulse from above, probably Sabo's attack. Or Sabo's death...

All of the sudden, she felt herself fall onto a hard surface. The pain of the impact blurred her vision, and she felt the world slipping away from her.

And before the world said it's farewells, Nami could hear familiar voices. "Nami...?"

"It seems Sabo found another." Another voice said.

"That leaves only two more, right?" One more slurred voice could be heard.

"I believe so." And that was the last voice before the world's colours were no more.

* * *

"What's going on!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Chopper-san!" Brook exclaimed as well. "We need some help over here!"

Chopper had been checking on the seven Strawhats(well... six Strawhats and one Revolutionary) the entire time. They had only been out for twenty minutes, but all of the sudden, their conditions had dramatically.

As of now, only four of them had been acting up, not including Luffy. Sanji and Usopp recently had become unconscious, unlike the others, who were just in a deep sleep. Nami and Sabo were sweating and breathing hard. Sabo however, was the worst of all.

He shifted and fidgeted every so often. And deep cuts started to appear miraculously. He also started to mumble names of some of his attacks as he slowly pretended to act them out.

"Oh my Oda!" Koala whispered in distress as she watched her friend look like he was about to die. "What's happening to him!" Chopper ran over to him as he quickly started to patch up his strange wounds that had just showed up.

"He's fighting," The old witch responded.

"What are you going on about?" Franky asked.

"Didn't you hear what they had to do!" The witch barked. "They had to destroy the darkness that is infecting your captain's body! Did you think they didn't have to fight it! He's probably fighting some of the darkness right now! But for some reason," The witch looked at the others with narrowed eyes. "He's the only one fighting..."

* * *

Nami woke up to the feeling of laying on a cold, hard ground. She could hear familiar voices to her side. "Good morning, Nami-chan."

Nami's eyes blinked open. She was staring up at a cement ceiling. She then looked to her side to see a face that she had been dying to see. "Robin!"

Robin smiled a sweet grin. "Did you have a good nap?"

Nami just smiled at first, until she remembered what had happened to her. She burst up from where she was laying. "Where are we?" They seemed to be in a small room made entirely out of cement. It was very homemade, and she didn't like the idea that she had just been asleep in here. There wasn't much inside, except for the trash scattered here and there, and the wooden crates that seemed like they had been waiting there for ages. On the wall in front of her there was nothing but a large, square hole.

"This is a hideout we found," Robin replied. "We've been hiding here while one of us either finds food or finds another one of us."

"So who is still missing?" Nami asked.

"As of now, only Sabo, Zoro, you, and me have woken up. So that leaves Sanji and Usopp who are still gone." Robin answered.

"Eh..." Nami mumbled. _"Sabo... Sabo... Oh shit! Sabo!" _"Robin, where is Sabo?"

"Sabo? Oh," Robin said. "He didn't come back with you, so Zoro went to search for him."

* * *

"Oni..." Zoro mumbled. "Giri..."

"Zoro's fighting now too!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Phobetor..." Sabo mumbled as he panted like crazy.

"Phobetor?" Koala repeated.

* * *

"How long ago was that?" Nami asked, after both of them felt a strong impact on the surface.

"A few... minutes? Time is different here." Robin replied.

Nami stood to her feet and looked at Robin. "Should we go see what's happening?"

Robin's eyes narrowed as another fierce pulse could be felt on the surface.

* * *

"Is... Back..." Sabo finished.

"Oi, mina?" Koala called to the three other Strawhats.

"Hmm?" They said.

"Does anyone remember who Phrobetor is?" Koala asked with narrowed eyes.

* * *

A man stepped towards the two men, who were kneeling on the ground in front of him. He was dressed in black robes that flapped violently in the wind, and he held a dark, wooden staff. "Hello... _humans_."

"Who are you?" Zoro hissed.

"Who am I?" The man laughed an evil laugh. "I... am _Phrobetor_...!"

* * *

**Ooh~! And it was getting so exciting! I really didn't want to end this, but it's dinner time, y'all. :,(**

**Phrobetor is a real guy in Greek mythology. Why don't you look him up, give away what will be revealed in Chapter 12. **

******I hoped you liked it! I _totally_ did! It was so exciting to me! How 'bout y'all? **

******VALETE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dreamland Part III

**OH... MY... GIGGLES~! Sabo's face! I-I-I-I-I don't know what to s-s-say! No, wait! Yes I do! His... HAIR~...! That...! Wha-! I was expecting him to look more... manly...? Yeah... Yeah, I guess that's the word. So, at first I was a little upset. Then I felt like it was a dream. Then, when I couldn't wake myself up after pinching myself so many times now my whole arm has literally turned blue, I felt like it was just a fan-art picture. Then, when I remembered I was reading it on a real manga-website, I was like, NOOOO~...! But not in a bad way, just in a 'Seriously!? :D'-way. And the more I look at it, the more I'm so happy about it. ****Does anyone agree that he looks like Coby? I heard he was supposed to look like Luffy, then I was like, "Why?".**

**Now my favorite number is 1,475 and my least favorite number is 13(do that math!).**

**Y'all! In the chapter, there was a part in there where Sabo was explaining why the Revolutionaries were there, and it seemed like... they... They weren't gonna hang out with the Strawhats some more! Then, when this whole arc is over, and Sabo and Koala are gone, my fanfictions will look weird! Agh~! And on top of that, I'm the only one who makes these kinds of fanfictions! Is that a bad thing? Will I start a new trend? All I was doing was letting my feelings out! ALL I WAS DOING WAS LETTING MY WHITE DOVE FLY~! (refer back to: _Wished Away_,Chapter 4, Author's Note)**

**No! I shouldn't doubt my _art_! I put blood, sweat, and tears into this story(literally. First, I pinched my whole arm blue when I saw Sabo's face. Second, I sweat all the water out of my body every time I publish a new chapter. And third, Fran Soir almost killed me because I laughed and cried so much.)!**

**Well, enough of Chapter 744(though, I don't think that's possible), let's get on with _my_ chapter!**

* * *

Phronesis woke to the feeling of swaying. He had never been on a ship before, but he assumed he was now. "Good morning, sunshine!" What was that dreadful statement?

He looked over to see terrifying, demonic eyes, staring into his very _soul~_...! He jumped up, screaming. "Monster!"

"Oh, well! Thank you! That was very kind of you to say!" Gomu replied.

Phronesis narrowed his eyes at him. "I always hated you...!"

"Feelings are mutual," A man sitting at a table in front of them said.

"Areté?" Phronesis said. The blind man opened his white eyes to Phronesis. "Where am I, Areté?"

Areté smirked. "We are in the middle of the ocean, Phronesis. About to be invaded by wandering pirates."

"Wandering pirates!" Phronesis exclaimed. "Areté! Why aren't you doing anything!"

"Phronesis," The blind man mumbled. "We are going to die...!"

"Well, I know that! Pirates are heading this way! We can't just sit here and do nothi-"

"That's where you're wrong, Phronesis."

Phronesis looked at his supposed companion in confusion. "What do you mean, old friend?"

"Wrong again."

"What?"

"We aren't doing nothing, we are sitting and waiting. We are doing two things."

"Okay, oka-"

"And I am _not_ you're friend."

"Wh-What?"

Areté's eyes narrowed at the conqueror as he muttered his harsh words, "I am your _End_...!"

* * *

"Phrobetor?" Zoro wheezed.

"Yes! I am the God of Nightmares! I have seen grown men tremble in fear at my stupendous name!" The tall man announced.

"But, I ain't the one trembling, am I?" Sabo whispered, and both Zoro and him snickered at his joke.

"What did you say!" Phrobetor roared as flames erupted behind him, which, by the way, didn't make either of them flinch at all.

"Oh, oh! Nothing, Great God of Trembles!" Sabo apologized.

"More like the God of Those-Who-Piss-Themselves," Zoro muttered.

"I know, right," Sabo snickered.

"Are you making fun of me!" Phrobetor roared again.

"No!" Zoro and Sabo defended themselves. "Wouldn't _dream_ of it!"

"Gives me _nightmares_ just thinking about it!"

"No kidding...!"

"Heh, heh."

"Heh, heh."

"_YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME!_" Phrobetor roared even louder.

"No kidding!" The two men exclaimed.

* * *

In the middle of a city full of debris, two woman dashed across the street. "Robin, I think that's Usopp!"

Suddenly, arms sprouted from the ground and threw a young man towards them. The younger woman caught him and kept on running all the way to an alleyway to sit next to a garbage bin. When they reached their destination, they dropped the man and started to shake him violently. "Usopp! Wake up, please!"

Then, Usopp coughed in some air until he opened his eyes. "Ah~! I can't see~! Help~!"

Robin then had a leather drinking pouch and was pouring a strange liquid across his face, just like what Sabo had done to Nami when she woke up blind. "What is that?"

Robin looked up at Nami, then replied, "Oh, we're not really sure. But all we know is that when you rub it on wounds, they heal."

Usopp started gasping. "Oh my Oda! I can see again! Hmm? Where are we?"

"We're in another one of Luffy's dreams," Nami answered.

"_Another_ one?" Usopp exclaimed.

"This dream has so far seemed to be days long, but it's probably been a few minutes in reality." Robin said.

"Robin?" Nami asked. "I never thought of this, but what is this dream about?"

"Sabo never told you?" Robin asked.

"No, he didn't have enough time, what with a bunch of people trying to kill us." Nami replied.

"Well, it's exactly that." Robin answered. "This dream is about all of Luffy's friends dying in front of his eyes, and he can't do anything about it."

"What! Why is that the dream!" Usopp exclaimed as he slowly sat up.

"Because that's Luffy's only fear," Robin said. "Everyone dies and he's left all alone to live out his days in guilt and regret."

"Oh my Oda, that's awful!" Nami exclaimed.

Suddenly, a loud boom erupted from the other street a few blocks from where they were. And the boom was followed by and excited and impressed howl.

"What the hell was that!" Usopp snapped.

Robin narrowed her eyes and a small smirk grew on her face. "Our missing friends."

"You mean Zoro and-" Nami started, but was interrupted as Robin dashed towards the noise. So Usopp and Nami ran after her as Nami called, "You're like Sabo~!"

* * *

"Ah!" Chopper exclaimed. "Usopp's conscious again!"

"Really, Chopper-san!" Brook asked with tears in his eyes.

"That's _super_, little bro!" Frank- You know who it is! Come on!

"A-And Sanji, too!" Chopper exclaimed again. "Oh no! But he's in really bad condition!"

Sanji was now panting hard and sweating a great deal. He seemed to be panicking as he fidgeted around where he lay. "My..."

"Sanji-san! What's wrong!" Brook cried as tears streamed down his bony face.

"Eyes..." Sanji finished.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Koala asked.

"I don't know, let me check," Chopper answered as he slowly opened Sanji's eyelids and looked into them with a small flashlight. Suddenly, Chopper gasped. "Oh no!"

"That's not what you want to hear from a doctor, little bro!" Franky said.

"So? What's wrong?" Koala asked again.

Chopper looked up at his friends, paused, before saying, "He's been blinded...!"

* * *

"That was a big one, Phrobetor!" Sabo exclaimed after they had just watched a huge explosion erupt in front of them, all because of the God of Nightmares' anger(which, by the way, they caused -.-).

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE _IMPRESSED_ BY!" Phrobetor exclaimed. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE _SCARED_! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEGGING ME TO STOP! _YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEGGING ME TO WAKE YOU UP!_"

Sabo and Zoro just stared at him with wide-eyes for a while. Then, Zoro said, "Well, that's not _our_ problem!"

"RAH!" Phrobetor screeched as he gripped his head and flipped around like a-

"Maniac..." Sabo whispered, watching as the man twisted and turned in distress right in front of them.

"Yeah..." Zoro's eyes narrowed.

"You wanna leave?" Sabo whispered again.

"Yeah, why not?" Zoro answered. And with that, they stood to their feet, though their hands and feet were tied together. They then shuffled away into an empty alleyway, and jumped into a garbage bin.

Phrobetor then turned around to see his hostages missing. "WHAT THE-"

* * *

"Robin!" Nami called from afar as she and Usopp chased after their friend. "Where are you going!"

Robin slowed down enough so that her companions could run along side her. "I just saw two men jump into our hideout, I'm heading there."

"Are you sure it was them?" Nami asked.

Robin smiled. "No one but them would be walking like they were."

Nami's face became extremely confused, but she didn't want to question her friend who was, at the moment, having a 'Right-at-Everything' streak. When they finally got to the entrance to their hideout, Robin jumped in without hesitation, but Usopp paused.

"Usopp?" Nami asked.

"Why are we jumping in a _garbage bin_?" Usopp asked. "I thought we were going to our hideout."

"Yeah, we are. This is the entrance to it." Nami replied, but Usopp's face showed he didn't want to go through jumping into garbage bins. "Just trust me on this one, Usopp." And with that, she jumped right through.

It felt just like going down a slide, a _very long_ slide. And all of the sudden, it was over. But instead of landing on the cold, hard floor, like she was expecting, she landed on something soft(I mean, it was still hard but it was softer than concre-).

"Ugh," Nami moaned as she slowly sat up. She rubbed her head, then suddenly caught sight of what she was sitting on, Zoro and Sabo. They were flapping around like fish as their screams of protest came out as muffled noises.

"Oh! Sorry!" Nami apologized as she stood up. But the two men still did not get up as they continued to flap around on top of each other. "A-Are you going to get up?"

Zoro and Sabo's heads suddenly shot up as their faces grew into angry, frustrated frowns. "WE WOULD IF WE _COULD_!"

"You know, it's kinda hard to move, _at all_, when your hands and feet are tied together!" Zoro snapped.

"The most you could do is release us from our Shackles and Fetter of _Solitude_!" Sabo snapped as well.

Zoro then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Y-You ruined my moment..." Sabo responded as he looked at the ground in disappoint.

"It deserved to be sliced apart bit by bit," Zoro said in a blunt voice.

"Ah!" Sabo exclaimed as he looked like he had just been shot in the heart.

Nami shook her head as she said, "You two seem weirder than before."

And Robin, who seemed to have been next to her the whole time, nodded as she giggled, "It sure seems that way."

Suddenly, Usopp came pummelling out of the hole from the garbage bin, and he slammed onto Sabo and Zoro. And they shouted in pain from the impact of Usopp's fall.

"SERIOUSLY!"

"JUST UNTIE US ALREADY, DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Jahaha! I wonder why I made Zoro and Sabo seem like best buddies, because it seems kinda... like a random friendship. But I guess since Sabo's supposed to be like Luffy(in some way), and Luffy and Zoro are like besties. **

**I really like this chapter, did y'all? It was really fun. I actually had this for a while now, I just was in such a shock over Chapter 744, I couldn't publish it. Jeh, heh, heh. I'm a weirdo. **

**Well, hope y'all enjoyed this! Can't wait to hear what you thought of it in your wonderful reviews! **

**VALETE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dreamland Part IV

**Happy Easter, y'all! How has your merry holiday been goin'? I'm not Christian, so I just celebrate the Summer Solstice on Easter. Jeh, heh, heh. I might make an Easter chapter for my _WHAAA~!_ fanfiction... maybe not. I don't really feel like it. Not to mention I have _no idea_ what it would be about(other that Easter of course). **

**AGH~! School's so hard~! Right now, for my Literature class, I have to memorize the poem 'The Destruction of Sennacherib' by Lord Byron! If you don't what that is, look it up, you should know it -.- . But it's not like I don't like the poem, though. It actually reminds me of the novel I'm writing. I've been meaning to make a fictionpress account and write my story on there, I just don't want to stop being in the mood for my fanfictions. ****I've also been wanting to make an AU-Highschool fanfiction. And of course, it's gonna be ASL. Because ASL is _awesome~_! I'm gonna make Ace _so_ funny! I, unfortunately, can only do an O.O.C Ace, so if you don't like that, sorry (D,:)! But don't worry, he's really fun. **

**Bad news for those of y'all who have reading _From Whence I Came_: I've been thinking of deleting it. I'm not really into it, and I know how it feels to be desperately waiting and hoping that a chapter is gonna come out, but it doesn't. This might have just made that feeling worse, but I just want to alleviate that pain a little bit for a while. Note, I _will_ post it again, but not for a while. And when I do repost it, I might suggest reading it over again because I might have change some things. So, I hope I didn't hurt y'all by saying this. And I hope that you can understand just a little bit.  
**

**I'm scared y'all! Why? I'm getting into a writer's block again. But for this story! Ah~! So if a chapter doesn't come out for a while... That's why...**

**Anyway, on to Chapter 13! This chapter's gonna be unlucky~!**

* * *

"A-Areté! My humble companion! Whatever do you mean! I have been your dear friend for 12 years now! What has happened to you!" Phronesis pleaded for answers. He always felt that he could trust the blind man, so for him to just push him away so harshly and bluntly... hurt...

The white-eyed man stood tall and proud, "I was _never_ your friend, _Phronesis_...!" It made Phronesis cringe in grief to hear his long-believed "friend" to scoff his name like that.

"Th-Then..." Phronesis feared his question. "Wh-What were you?"

"Your enemy...!" Areté jeered.

Now... that _hurt_. Like, deep down. Phronesis felt as if his eyes would blur from sadness*. "Wh-What?"

"You were so gullible and naïve, that it was mere _child's_ play to make you think I was on your side," The more Areté spoke, the more Phronesis felt his heart twist and turn in agony. "I am the servant of Monkey D. Luffy, now. And he is the man who will save _them._ And in order to do that, it is our job to keep him alive, no matter what. But, you got in the way of that, so I had to take you down."

"Did Eunoia tell you to do this?" Phronesis asked.

"The child? Hell no!" Areté exclaimed. "Why would I, a grown man, take orders from a _boy_? Ridiculous!"

"No, Areté! You're not like this! You always loved him! Something's happened to you, hasn't it!" Phronesis exclaimed.

"You buffoon! You just won't give up, will you! How many times do I have to tell you! I am your enemy and nothing has changed about me, either!" Areté snapped.

"No! I refuse to believe this nonsense!" Phronesis slowly stood to his feet. "This has to have some sort of explain-"

Phronesis was interrupted by Areté slapping him across the face. "You inferior son of a bitch! Look at your position on this boat! I am your authority, and you will respect my every _movement_! Do you understand?"

Phronesis didn't respond, but just stared into his eyes, the color of the...

Areté suddenly grabbed Phronesis' jaw in his hand and squeezed his face, showing him that he was superior. "_Do you understand_...!"

"I under... stand..." Phronesis muttered.

"What was that?" Areté intrigued him to repeat it.

"I understand..." Phronesis muttered again.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Areté roared.

"I understand, sire!" Phronesis exclaimed.

Areté then threw the poor man to the floor as he started to walk away and say, "Very good. Gomu!"

"Yes, sire?" The demon asked in his raspy, creepy voice.

"Tie him to the mast and don't let him have any food or water," Areté ordered.

"Of course, sire," Gomu said as he yanked Phronesis off the ground and dragged him to the mast outside. He then pushed his to the large, wooden mast and tied a thick, scratchy rope around him. "Are ya comfy?"

Phronesis looked at his with narrowed eyes, then smiled and said, "Yes, very much so."

"Ya are?" Gomu seemed shocked. "Well, I guess we need to change that!"

"No need, my little friend," Phronesis smirked. "I will be comfortable in no matter what position you put me in."

"Is that so...?" Gomu asked.

"Oh yes," Phronesis nodded, then looked back out towards the sea. Gomu narrowed his eyes at him, then started to stagger back to Areté. "Oh, and Gomu!"

"Eh?" Gomu sounded as he looked back at the hostage.

"Tell your master that I found out what happened to him," Phronesis said. "And not to worry, for I will save him before I go into my _own_ faze of hatred."

"Now, wha' the hell are ya talkin' abou'?" Gomu asked.

Phronesis' voice could then be heard chuckling. "I will chase away the Darkness that inhabits our beings, Areté! And I will bring back the Sun!"

* * *

"Hah... hah... hah..." A tall man dressed in black stumbled across the street full of debris of damaged houses. Some streets were so crowded with brick, that you couldn't even see the road.

The man held his hands out in front of him as he walked. He was dripping in blood and his eyes were dazed and blurred. He wore a black suit and blond hair covered the left side of his face. And the eyebrow for his other eye... was swirled.

He breathed hard as he seemed scared and panicked, but was more afraid to show it. He muttered names, as if calling out for them in his dark, blinded world. He couldn't tell if someone had just turned out all the lights, or he was really blind. One thing was certain though. He hoped it was the first one. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him fiercely and push him to the ground. The man screamed in fury and anger as his long legs thrashed around helplessly, not really knowing how to defend himself when he didn't even understand his entire situation.

He could feel his attacker doing something with the bricks they were standing on. Until he realized, he was digging into them. The more the man's attacker dug, the more he could feel himself being dragged into the hole. The attacker hissed words and statements to the man, but he was so afraid about what this stranger would do to him, he could only hear them as grunts and hisses.

Suddenly, the attacker stopped digging, and they jumped into the hole. The man screamed as he felt himself falling into nothingness, not like he wasn't already in nothingness to begin with, though. Then, he felt a hard bang on his back as they made impact to the ground. The man howled in pain.

"Calm! Calm!" The man heard his attacker exclaim. His voice seemed strangely familiar to the man.

"How can I possibly be _calm_!" The man snapped. "First, I wake up blind, having no idea where I am! Then, you come by and attack me! And then, if my troubles weren't enough, you bring me into the middle of a pile of _bricks_! _Bricks_! A place where I couldn't _possibly_ escape!"

"Do not escape!" The familiar voiced stranger exclaimed in a gentle, but panicked voice. But even though his voice was familiar, his accent and way of words were very foreign to him. "Me help you! Me help!"

"You'll help me?" The man replied.

"Yes! Yes!" The stranger replied. He sounded young, in his late teens maybe.

"Why would you help me? If... you have no idea who I am?" The man asked.

"No! No! Me know you!" The young man exclaimed.

"Well, I don't!"

"Yes! Yes! You do! You do!" This young stranger sounded like an ape.

"What do you mean! Who am I then!"

"You are..." The young man's voice was suddenly very close to his face. And at his words, he could tell he was smirking. "Sanji...!"

Sanji's eye widened. "How... How do you know me?"

"Because you know _me_!" The young man answered.

"From where?" Sanji asked.

"Me not tell!" The young man's voice was now far away. Then it started to come closer as he said, "Me show!"

"How-" Sanji didn't have time to finish his question as he suddenly felt liquid being splashed onto his face.

"Nectar is Gods' Drink!" The young man exclaimed as Sanji's eyesight slowly began to blur back.

"What the hell?" Sanji stood up as he rubbed his head. Suddenly, he looked at the young stranger. "Oh my Oda..."

The man was no stranger at all. In fact, he was his friend. His hero. His captain. The boy had black, tousled hair that looked like it had never been combed _at all_. He had tan skin and he crouched low to the ground like he was some sort of ape-man. He wore only animal-skin shorts and had red tribal paint all over himself. His smile showed several carnivorous teeth. And under his left eye, was a small scar, but this time, it had no stitch marks.

"Friend!" Luffy exclaimed as he spread out his arms slightly. "I have come to save you!"

"L-L-Luffy?" Sanji could barely get the words out of his throat.

"Yes?" Luffy responded.

"How did you...?" Sanji started.

"How did me help eye?" Luffy finished.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Sanji said.

"Nectar!" Luffy held up a leather drinking pouch that was still dripping yellowish-clear liquid.

"Nectar? What in the hell does that mean Luffy?" Sanji asked.

Luffy seemed confused as he looked from the pouch back to his friend. "What Sanji mean? Nectar Drink of Gods. Gods do everything. Gods' Drink must do everything too, yes?"

"That's not very good logic, ya know!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Nectar is center of Life!" Luffy declared.

"How!"

"Because it is."

"That's not good logic either!"

* * *

"Okay, here's what I found out when I went searching for you two," Sabo said to Nami and Usopp as Robin wrapped bandages around him. "So, Luffy's previous soul, Ethos, supposedly inhabits and rules over Dreamland, because it's just a memory. He's not in _Hippocampus _because it's not a memory that Luffy _himself_ encountered. So his dreams are the only place he can be remembered. We knew that already, but the thing I just found out was Ethos' real name. Well, in Dreamland, at least."

"Really?" Robin said. "What's his name?"

Sabo looked at her with a smirk of interest. "Hypnos."

Robin's eyes widened in shock, then calmed back down with a smile. "How suitable."

"What?" Usopp said. "Who is Hypnos?"

"He's the God of Dreams," Robin answered. "What a coincidence that a Greek god of dreams would be the ruler of our captain's Dreams."

"But there's more," Sabo said, eyes narrowing in seriousness. "I also found out that the Oneiroi have come to take over."

Robin's eyes widened again, but in fear. "You mean Morpheus, Phrobetor, and Phantasos?"

"Phrobetor?" Zoro's head lifted up to look up at them. "You mean that egotistical brat who captured us?"

"Yep," Sabo nodded at him.

"Oda, do we need to face him again?" Zoro complained.

"It seems so," Sabo replied.

"Damn it," Zoro cursed.

"Wait a minute!" Nami said as she walked over to them. "What is the Oneiroi?"

"Well, there are several different views on what they are," Robin started to explain. "Some say they are the brothers of Hypnos, Thanatos, Geras. Others say that they are some of Hypnos' thousand sons. But all ideas have to do with Hypnos."

"Okay," Nami nodded. "Then who are Morpheus, Phrobetor, and Phantasos?"

"Like I had said earlier, they are part of the Oneiroi," Sabo replied. "But they all are certain types of nightmares. Morpheus is the god of nightmares with humans in them. Phrobetor is the god of nightmares with beasts in them, ya know, like the ones where you are being chased by an animal. And then Phantasos is the god of crazy and insane nightmares."

"And I thought Phrobetor was crazy!" Zoro exclaimed.

"It seems to me, that we are in the nightmare ruled by Phrobetor. And that's why he is the ruler here now," Sabo reasoned.

"Makes sense," Robin said.

"I think that we need to defeat Phrobetor, and then find another Oneiros, then defeat that one as well," Sabo guessed.

"Okay," Nami said as she stood to her feet from her seat on the cold cement. "Truthfully, I don't know about any of you, but this whole thing has confused me ever since we woke up in that weird, white void. But if this is our only chance at saving Luffy, there's no way I'd say no!" Everyone smiled at her and slowly started to get up.

"Ah!" Sabo exclaimed as he flinched whenever the bandages would move. "I can't get up."

"Yeah, me neither," Zoro said.

The Strawhats just stared at them for a while. "Little help down here?"

No one moved, they just narrowed their eyes at them. "Please~?"

Then, all the other Strawhats started to walk away from them. "Hey! What!"

"I wanna fight too!"

"NOOOO~!"

* * *

***eyes would blur from sadness: he felt like he was going to cry **

**Jeh, heh, heh. I'm so excited to hear what y'all thought of this chapter. Your comments make me feel so amazing and loved! *sniffle**sniffle* But then again, I always get so upset whenever I look at my best friend, Strix Pulvis' stories because they're so much more loved than mine! D,: But I don't really care all that much because I have a wonderful story going on here! And I'm proud of it! So what if it's not the most famous story in the world? It's mine! And there ya go!**

**Did the beginning of this chapter make y'all mad? It actually made me a little angry myself. I like Areté! Why does he have to be so mean! Oh, that's right, because he's _sick_! Jeh, heh! I have a really weird laugh! I say that in real life too! Then my friends always say, "You have a weird laugh, Valeria! Why don't you say, Haha, like the rest of us! Now sit in the corner and think about what you've done!" **

**... My friends sounded really mean right there... Oh well! I hope y'all liked the chapter! It was a pain to write though... I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. I'm happy with what it came out as though. **

**VALETE! **


	14. Chapter 14: Man's Essential Illness

**Man... **

**Friday... was a good day... All of the "popular" boys(my school's so small that there aren't really popular boys. Isn't that nice?) at my school got in really big trouble for something(I don't know what, though) and were all suspended! So all the meanies were gone! It felt more of like a family! We even called each other '_familia_'(most of the people in my class are Latin geeks). And the extra good news is, none of them are coming back next year! Eee~! **

**Y'all, Chapter 745... Oda just created the next Hunger Games!(_Pop Culture!_) Shut up! Anyway, like with the trapping the humble people in that dome, and forcing them to kill each other. And I loved the part with Robin, Koala, and Sabo, oh and Hack, meeting again and she was trying to introduce Usopp to them! Jaha! And he was covered in blood, so much so, that you couldn't even see his skin. Then Sabo and Koala sweat-dropped as Sabo said, "Just let him rest." Jaha! **

**And the last episode for those of y'all who do that. I loved Robin in there! She was _shocked_! Amazing, right? But the funniest thing was her _slowly_ squinting her eyes! Jahaha! What did the Revolutionaries do to her, because Dragon's pretty cereal(serious. My History teacher says that, so it just kinda rubbed off on me). I think the Revolutionaries are the best army eva~! **

**Well, enough of my rant(why do y'all even read this, anyway?), on with thy chapter!**

* * *

A man in black robes walked slowly along a beach, which faced a beautiful sunset. His large hood draped over his face, and his long sleeves were linked as his hands clasped together. But his most striking feature of all was his large, black wings that were folded onto his back.

He crept closer to a man in a gray robe as he muttered silently, "_Rex crudelissimus divissimus diutius vixit, tamen morte eius tempus laetius magnopere efficiebat._"

The man he crept towards turned around. He smiled and said, "Salve, frater!"

The black robed man stopped and muttered in a deep, rough voice, "Salve..."

"Quid agis?" The man in the gray robe asked.

"Enough," The black robed man snapped. "Let us get down to the business."

The man in the gray robes narrowed his eyes, "Of course..."

"Why are you here," The man in the black robes asked. "Phrobetor?"

"I came to inform you of six humans who have ventured here, Morpheus," Phrobetor explained.

"I see," Morpheus' head lowered. "Do you know why they are here?"

"Minime- I mean, no." Phrobetor replied.

"Hmm..." Morpheus' head rose again. "Find out their objectives, brother."

"Of course," Phrobetor nodded.

"Then," Morpheus looked up at his brother, showing his golden, glowing eyes. "Bring them to me...!"

* * *

In the middle of the road, two men ran across debris of damaged houses at light speed. One man wore a black suit and had blond hair that covered his right eye. And the other man wore only animal skin shorts, he had tribal designs all over his body, and had jet black hair.

"Okay, now I hate everything about you!" the blond haired man yelled as bombs blew up all around them.

"What! Why, Sanji!" The black haired man asked.

"First, you were all ape-like, then all of the sudden you acted like you grew up in five seconds and dragged me out of that pit of junk we were in. _Then_, you stepped on Oda-knows-what and now we're running for our _lives_!" Sanji explained.

"Well, I'm sorry!" The other man scolded as they quickly turned a corner.

"What _happened_, anyway!" Sanji asked.

"I got an idea!" The man answered.

"It doesn't work that way, Luffy!"

"What doesn't?" Luffy asked.

"Ugh!" They turned another corner, but suddenly felt a strong impact as they pounded into someone.

Luffy lied on the ground as he shifted about. He heard many voices around him, familiar voices... His eyes then shot open but didn't take the time to realize who was around him, and just jumped up and ran up the nearest building. He could hear people calling for him below, but he didn't stop and listen.(**Aren't you so mad at me? Jeh, heh, heh!**) He had work to do.

"Luffy!" He heard an extremely familiar voice call, it pained his heart to run farther away from it.

He then turned to the edge of the roof he was on and jumped all the way to the other side of the street. And he continued to run towards the shoreline.

* * *

"Any last words?" A man asked as he pointed a white katana at Phronesis' throat.

Phronesis just smirked and said, "Look to the sky."

"What?" The green-haired wandering pirate asked as he looked towards the sky. And what he saw terrified him completely. The sky was pitch black. "What's going on! The sky is always supposed to be-"

"Zoro," Phronesis said, making the wandering pirate look at him with confused and fearful eyes. "There is a great evil creeping into this land. And it can't be stopped if you don't do what I say."

Zoro just stared at him at first, until he said, "Aa... Okay."

Phronesis' ropes dropped, making him standing tall and proud. He then smirked an evil smile, "Now, the darkness and pain is about to take over my entire being, so listen carefu-"

Suddenly, the door behind them on the deck burst open. Inside, however, everything looked like it had been painted black. And black mist slowly started to creep out of the dark room, painting everything black along with it. Then, a man walked out, laughing like a psycho.

"Phronesis~!" He sang.

Phronesis' eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw his old friend walk out of the dark room. "A-Areté...!"

"I was waiting in my room all alone, Phronesis~!" Areté sang again. He seemed blinder than before, as he looked around the deck in a lost manner.

"Areté! What happened to you!" Phronesis gasped, eyes still full of fear.

"I _changed_~!" Areté said.

_"The darkness! Is that what will happen to Eunoia and me?" _Phronesis thought. "How did this happen!"

"You see, not only did I have my serving size darkness, but I also had taken all of the darkness out of Eunoia and put it into me! So I guess you could say I ate too much! And everybody knows what happens when you eat too much of something!" Areté said with a creepy smile.

"Oh yeah?" Phronesis said. "What happens?"

Areté threw his arms into the air as he exclaimed, "You get too much vitamins!" This made Phronesis and Zoro both sweat-drop. (**Even _I'm_ getting mad now!** **:(**)

"And now," Areté giggled. "I soon will have the power to destroy this idiotic kingdom, once and for all!" Black mist started to ooze from his hands. And he started to snicker as he slowly walked towards Phronesis. "But I can't do it without your help, Phronesis."

"Areté! You don't want to do this!" Phronesis pleaded.

"Of course I do!" Areté exclaimed. "This puny human we've been living in can't even withstand _pain_! Who would want _that_ as their savior! So I think I'll take it upon myself to put the world out of it's misery and destroy him!"

"No, Areté! The real you would never do that!" Phronesis started to back away from the approaching Areté. "You believe in goodness and virtu-"

Phronesis didn't get to finish as Areté grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air. "Truth, beauty, and goodness, you say? Look at this evil world! It is already filled up to the brim with Man's Essential Illness! The world that people live in is diseased and sick! With an illness that has no cure!" Areté's face then twisted into a truly evil smirk. "So why not embrace it?"

Suddenly, Phronesis felt an incredible force pulling on his throat. "GAAAAH~!" It felt like spikes pinching into his skin, but it ripped at him and pushed and pulled him, like it was trying to push him into Areté's hand.

"ZORO!" Phronesis called down to the wandering pirate. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FIX THIS NOW! SO LISTEN CLOSE!"

"O-Oh course!" Zoro called.

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT! BUT PLEASE!" Phronesis yelled. "_WAKE ME UP, DAMN IT!_"

* * *

**Well, that wasn't a weird chapter! (- Sarcasm)**

**I even surprised myself when I made it that Areté turned creepy. I made the story thinking it was going to be Phronesis as creepy and Areté as victim. But it just turned out that I couldn't get a chance to make it the other way around. *sigh* So... I don't know what I thought of that chapter.**

**I put Latin in here! Yeah! I'm a big Latin geek. In a couple of years I'm going to be taking Greek, so I might Greek in my fanfictions. **

**"Rex crudelissimus divissimus diutius vixit, tamen morte eius tempus laetius magnopere efficiebat." means: "The cruelest and richest king lived for a very long time, however with his death a more happy time was greatly brought up."**

**"Salve" means:**** Hello!**

**"Frater" means:**** Brother**

**"Quid agis" means:**** What's up?**

**"Minime" means:**** No**

**Well, that's my Latin lesson for today!**

**I hope y'all liked this chapter(, at least). Don't be afraid to comment! It always makes me feel so good inside(just the nice ones, duh). **

**VALETE!**

**"Valete" means:**** Goodbye, everyone(y'all)!**


End file.
